


The Dreamer Boy and his Dreams

by pyndreil



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Is Trying His Best, Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Jealous Ronan Lynch, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Ronan Lynch Being Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan is a good father, Summer, The Barns (Raven Cycle), and adam too, opal - Freeform, shit i dont know how tag
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyndreil/pseuds/pyndreil
Summary: Adam y Ronan tienen todo el verano por delante. Mucho por descubrir. Mucho por quererse. Todo a través de escenas que muestran como evolucionan juntos.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12





	1. El primer verano

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic ever.  
> Es subido sin beta así que por favor no dudéis en contarme cualquier error.  
> A medida que avancen los capítulos la cosa irá subiendo de tono porque son adolescentes y están cachondos.  
> ¡Cualquier comentario/sugerencia es bienvenido!

Así que, así estaba la cosa.

Ronan había besado a Adam. Luego Adam le había besado de vuelta. Después pasaron juntos la noche en los Graneros donde Ronan pensó que si moría en ese momento tampoco iba a quejarse. Luego Ronan casi muere. Ahogado por las manos de Adam. Las manos que habían ocupado los pensamientos de Ronan desde la primera vez que tuvo la desgracia de verlas. Luego Gansey había muerto y Ronan deseó morir de verdad. Gansey resucitó (otra vez).

Y Ronan y Adam no se habían vuelto a besar.

Era el día de la graduación de Gansey y Adam. Y Ronan preferiría que le arrancaran las pelotas que volver a poner un pie en Anglioby. A la semana siguiente Gansey, Blue y Henry se marcharían a un viaje por todo el país. Y en una semana Manufacturas Monmouth formaría parte de su pasado. A Ronan realmente no le importaba ya que él se había instalado en Los Graneros, pero no pudo evitar un tirón en su estómago al pensar que ya no pasaría más noches de insomnio con Gansey.

Ronan estaba apoyado en el capó de su BMW, esperando a que la ronda de fotos terminara para poder marcharse con sus amigos a cenar una pizza en Nino. Y fue entonces cuando Adam apareció, vestido con una túnica de color azul marino y guapo con rabia. A Ronan se le secó la boca, pero se obligó a recomponerse con una sonrisa sarcástica.

“¿A qué sabe la libertad, Parrish?”

“No lo sé, Lynch. Si algún día consigo probarla ya te avisaré.”

Ronan no pudo evitar reírse mordazmente, descruzando los brazos en su pecho en una muda invitación a que Adam se acercara más. Un poco más. Un solo paso y podría estirar la mano y tocarle. Adam le hizo caso y se quedo a escasos centímetros de él. Mierda, Ronan quería besarle. Quería quitarle la sonrisa a mordiscos. Y la túnica. Pero se conformó con rozar las yemas de sus dedos contra el costado de su mano, notando las chispas que saltaban ante el roce.

“Seguro que tu discurso motivador se la ha puesto dura a Gansey.” _Bien Ronan actúa como si literalmente no hubieras tenido que meterte la mano en los pantalones al imaginarte a Adam en traje. Muy inteligente._

“Creo que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no ahogarse con sus propias lagrimas como para preocuparse de eso.” Adam intenta sonar sarcástico, pero es imposible que la cadencia cariñosa de su voz no le delate al hablar de Gansey y el orgullo de madre que poseía. Tras unos segundos en silencio donde Ronan, gracias al agarre que tenía en la muñeca de Adam, notó como su pulso se aceleraba, añadió “supongo que deberíamos irnos cuando Gansey y Blue salgan. No creo… no creo que mis padres aparezcan.”

Ronan apretó ligeramente su agarre, acercándose al cuerpo de Adam, quería abrazarle, decirle que no necesitaba a los gilipollas de sus padres. Que él estaba ahí, que era su familia y pensaba cuidarle. Le rodeo con su brazo, asegurándose de dejar sus labios frente a la oreja buena de Adam. Y lo abrazó. Con fuerza. Intentando juntar las piezas rotas que a veces cortaban a Ronan y a veces cortaban al propio Adam. Adam le abrazó de vuelta. Durante unos maravillosos momentos solo fueron ellos dos. “Todo va a estar bien, Parrish.” Murmuró Ronan dejando que sus dedos vagaran por la espalda de Adam. Se separaron al escuchar la característica carcajada de Henry, seguramente por alguna gilipollez dicha por Gansey o por Blue. Y aunque sus cuerpos se separaron, sus manos se mantuvieron unidas. Ronan no pasó por alto las miradas de los demás, pero prefirió ignorarlas.

“Vamos, idiotas. No pienso seguir aquí de pie. Me muero de hambre.” Con un último apretón soltó la mano de Adam y se montó en el coche, esperando a que el resto del grupo hiciera lo mismo.

En cuanto Gansey cerró la puerta de atrás, Ronan arrancó el coche y antes de darle tiempo a avanzar subió la radio hasta el tope. Murder Squash comenzó a rebotar por cada altavoz del coche mientras Ronan se reía con una carcajada perruna. Sus amigos estaban libres de las clases por fin, le quedaba un maravilloso verano con Adam y aún les tenía una sorpresa preparada a sus amigos.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Después de que todos estuvieron hartos de pizza, Ronan los llevó de vuelta a Manufacturas Monmouth. Mientras ellos se graduaban Ronan había llenado el almacén de globos llenos de luces que flotaban en el techo y cambiaban según el ritmo de la música. Había preparado una mesa llena de botellas donde había cinco vasos llenos ya.

“Vaya, Ronan. Cualquiera diría que te alegras de que nos vayamos.” Dijo Blue dándole un codazo en las costillas a Ronan cuando se acercó a él.

“Escúchame, gnomo.” Replicó Ronan pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Blue y espachurrándola contra su pecho en un movimiento que, aunque podría parecer agresivo estaba lleno de cariño que ambos eran horriblemente malos en ocultar. “Daría mis dos pezones si con eso no tuviera que volver a ver tu estúpida cara.”

Blue le dio un pisotón por lo que Ronan la soltó, no sin antes despeinar su cabello en el movimiento.

Ronan se dirigió a la mesa y repartió un vaso para cada uno, quedando entre Adam y Gansey al terminar. Entonces Gansey levantó su copa con un movimiento solemne “han pasado muchas cosas este año, pero creo que la peor de todas ha sido la pérdida de Noah.” Tras pronunciar eso, todos se quedaron en un denso silencio. Todos le echaban de menos más de lo que eran capaces de verbalizar. Levantaron sus copas y esta vez fue el turno de Ronan “Noah, maldito cabrón, ojalá pudiera tirarte por la ventana” y así el silenció se disipó en risas y todos bebieron sus copas de un trago.

Noah nunca sería olvidado. No por ellos.

La fiesta transcurrió como lo haría una fiesta de adolescentes recién graduados. Las bebidas corrieron, los juegos eran cada vez más estúpidos y las risas comenzaron a monopolizar el sonido. Incluso Ronan parecía soportar la trivial conversación con Henry.

Tras un rato, Adam declaró que se iba a casa. Y Ronan no pensaba quedarse a ver como seguían tonteando Blue, Gansey y Henry por lo que prácticamente saltó del sofá y cogió las llaves de su coche. “Vamos Parrish, esta es tu noche de suerte.”

Y dicho eso, bajó los escalones saltando. Con la alegría de alguien que por fin podía tener algo de tiempo a solas con el chico por el que prácticamente babeaba. Se metió en el coche y antes de arrancar se aseguró de bajar el volumen de la radio, lo que le ganó una sonrisa por parte de Adam. “Ya pensaba que me ibas a dejar sordo del otro oído.”

Hicieron el viaje en silencio, Ronan notaba como Adam le miraba, pero no quería mirarle porque no se veía capaz de apartar la mirada después. Una vez que llegaron, Ronan paró el coche, pero no el motor.

“¿Vas a volver?” Preguntó Adam girando levemente su cuerpo para enfrentarse con el de Ronan.

“No lo creo, seguramente cuando vuelva estarán teniendo sexo hetero. Y soy muy joven para observar eso.”

Ante eso Adam no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo reírse, ese sonido maravilloso por el que Ronan se daba un punto cada vez que conseguía que brotara de entre sus labios. “Seguramente me vaya a Los Graneros.”

“¿Por qué… por qué no subes conmigo? Opal de todas formas está en casa de Blue.”

Ronan se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos más de lo necesario antes de contestar “si subo contigo voy a tener que besarte, Parrish.”

“Sube conmigo entonces, Lynch.” Era un desafío, Ronan lo sabía. Y Ronan no se echa atrás frente a los desafíos. Así que apagó el coche. Salió de él y fue directo a las escaleras de la entrada, iba a besar a Adam Parrish y no podía esperar a ello. Solo que Adam parecía que se lo tomaba con mucha más calma, avanzaba con paso firme pero lento y a ojos de Ronan le tomó toda una eternidad el encontrar las llaves para abrir la puerta. Ronan subió detrás de Adam y cerró la puerta con ayuda de su pie.

Fiel a su promesa, cogió a Adam por las mejillas y le besó. Le besó con todo lo que tenía. Y Adam le besó de vuelta, siendo Adam y besándole como mejor sabía, porque así es como hacía las cosas Adam. La piel de Ronan estaba en llamas y la única manera de sofocarla era tocar la piel de Adam Parrish. Se separó de sus labios, con una sonrisa estúpida en la boca y tiró del nudo de la corbata de Adam, que ya estaba medio quitado. “Me gustas más lleno de grasa y con tu mono de trabajo, pero no puedo negar que esto tiene su punto.”

“Eres un fetichista, Ronan.” Adam estaba pasando las manos por los fuertes brazos de Ronan, modelados por años de estar en pelea consigo mismo y con todo el mundo que le rodeaba.

“Y tu un gilipollas.” Replica Ronan apartando a Adam de su camino con la mano, lo que le hace ganarse una nueva carcajada de su parte. Dos en una noche, Ronan casi no se lo creía.

Ronan se sentó en el colchón, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y dejando caer sus botas al suelo mientras observaba como Adam se quitaba la corbata y aflojaba los puños de su camisa antes de sentarse hombro con hombro al lado de Ronan.

“¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?” Mierda, Adam y su puta manía de tener todo bajo control. “Con Cabeswater desaparecido, con los animales dormidos, con Opal, con… nosotros.”

Ronan no tenía repuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas, ojalá pudiera. Así que optó por la salida más fácil. La de ser un idiota. “No lo sé, Parrish. Por qué no te preocupas con qué va a pasar contigo y este estúpido apartamento de mierda.” El tono y las palabras de Ronan chocaban contra la mano que continuaba acariciando de forma distraída el muslo de Adam. “Perdón, es solo que… de verdad no tengo ni idea. Solo quiero poder besarte, ¿podemos hacer eso?”

Adam asintió mientras se inclinaba hacia Ronan, volviendo a juntar sus labios en un suave beso. Un beso al que Ronan se aferró como si fuera lo único que le diera oxígeno en esta vida. De una forma u otra, así era. Con dedos cada vez más acostumbrados a trabajar con herramientas comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Adam, él quería arrancársela que sintiera lo que Ronan estaba sintiendo por dentro. Pero decidió que era más inteligente por su parte hacerlo con cuidado, aprovechando para acariciar cada nuevo centímetro de piel que descubría. Adam no se quedó atrás, nunca lo hacía. Así que separo sus labios de los de Ronan para poder quitarle la camiseta que llevaba, dejando así al descubierto el tonificado cuerpo de Ronan, dejando vislumbrar por la parte posterior de su cuello las garras negras de su tatuaje.

Adam no volvió a besarle de inmediato, sino que se quedó observando las manchas de color verduzco que tenía Ronan alrededor de su cuello, las que habían sido producidas por Adam. “Está bien, Parrish. No pierdas ahora tu cabeza por eso.” Murmuró Ronan mientras dejaba caer la camisa de Adam por sus brazos. Ronan se acercó a besar el hombro de Adam, mientras sus manos viajaban a su espalda. Un día contaría todos los lunares de esa espalda. “Está todo bien, Adam. Estamos bien. Todo va a estar bien.” Seguía arrullando Ronan contra la piel de Adam, dejando un beso por cada frase que decía hasta que notó como Adam le rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos también. Encajaban perfectamente el uno en los brazos del otro.

“No quiero hacerte daño, Ronan. No quiero convertirme en él.” La declaración final hizo que todos los músculos de Ronan se tensaran. “Nunca pienses eso.” Ronan rompió el abrazo en favor de quedar frente al rostro de Adam, con una mano ahuecándole la mejilla cariñosamente. “No eres como él. No eres él.” Y con eso volvieron a besarse, sin prisa, como si así pudieran recomponer todas las piezas que los estaban rompiendo por dentro.

Las manos de ambos viajaron solas, curiosas y ansiosas por descubrir más del otro. Terminaron tumbándose uno frente a otro, iluminados apenas con la luz que entraba por la ventana. Solo dejaron de besarse cuando la necesidad de oxígeno les apremiaba.

Adam no pudo evitar recolocarse en un posición más cómoda debido a la nueva presión que estaba sintiendo entre sus piernas, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Ronan.

“¿Necesitas algo de ayuda ahí abajo?” Para sorpresa de Ronan, Adam asintió con lentitud. Otro desafío. Ronan pasó los dedos por el pecho de Adam, deteniéndose en su pezón y pellizcándolo con suavidad a lo que Adam echó la cabeza hacía atrás con un suave gemido y Ronan no pudo evitar el atacar su cuello con sus propios labios. A medida que su mano iba viajando podía notar como el pulso de Adam se aceleraba contra sus labios. Le tomo un par de intentos, pero pudo desabrochar su pantalón y con varios tirones fue capaz de bajárselos hasta la mitad del muslo, dejándole vestido únicamente con su ropa interior.

“¿Estas seguro, Parrish?” Murmuró Ronan mientras acariciaba el duro bulto por encima de la fina tela de los bóxers. “Si, Si, Ronan, vamos.” Adam estaba más cachondo que nervioso lo que hizo que sus caderas empujaran contra la mano de Ronan. Ronan no se hizo de rogar y coló la mano dentro de la ropa interior, notando en sus dedos la dura polla de Adam. Si bien es cierto que Ronan tenía bastante experiencia en la masturbación, solo lo había hecho consigo mismo. Por lo que tocar a Adam le dio un latigazo de excitación.

Notaba la humedad del pre semen pero no era suficiente, así que sacó la mano de los calzoncillos de Adam y paso la lengua a lo largo de su palma. Una vez húmeda volvió a devolverla a su lugar, es decir, rodeando la erección de Adam. El primer movimiento de su muñeca fue recompensado con un gemido, el sonido favorito de Ronan a partir de ahora. Acarició las bolas de Adam con sus dedos, estaban calientes y pesadas y les dio un pequeño apretón experimental.

“Ronan…” Adam graznó volviendo a mover sus caderas contra la mano de Ronan. “Yo también quiero tocarte.” Y con eso, la mano de Adam voló a los pantalones de Ronan, notando la dureza en ellos.

Ronan se quedó estático durante unos segundos _Adam Parrish quería hacerle una paja mientras él tenía la mano alrededor de su polla. Joder Cristo bendito._ Facilitándole el trabajo a Adam, sacó la mano de su interior y se bajó tanto los pantalones como la ropa interior. Adam siguió su ejemplo y se bajó un poco más la ropa interior, por lo que ambos quedaron con su ropa sobre las rodillas. Adam hizo el mismo gesto de Ronan y se lamió la palma de la mano antes de llevarla a su erección. Así los dos quedaron de frente nuevamente, unidos por sus manos y sus labios. Ronan intentaba concentrarse en los sonidos de Adam, en la suavidad de su polla y en el vello púbico que le hacía cosquillas en el antebrazo. Porque si se centraba en lo que los dedos de Adam le estaban haciendo iba a correrse vergonzosamente pronto.

“Dios, Parrish. Eres tan jodidamente bueno,” la voz de Ronan se había vuelto más grave “lo estás haciendo tan bien.” Adam le recompensó con un gemido ahogado contra sus labios, aumentando el ritmo de su muñeca con movimientos lentos y largos. Ambos comenzaron a mover sus caderas contra el otro por lo que Ronan terminó por acercarse a Adam y tomar ambas pollas con sus manos, beneficiándose así también de la fricción de las erecciones.

Ronan encogió los dedos de sus pies segundos antes de derramarse contra su mano, seguido de cerca por Adam. Durante unos segundos lo único que se escuchó fue la respiración entrecortada de ambos, luego Ronan alcanzó su camiseta y se limpió el desastre de las manos. Hizo una bola con la camiseta y la tiró al suelo, subiéndose la ropa interior después, siguiendo los mismos movimientos que hacía Adam.

“Feliz graduación, Parrish.” Murmuró Ronan dejando un pequeño beso sobre la marca que había hecho en el cuello de Adam.

“¿Acabas de regalarme una paja por mi graduación?”

“Sí, y tú idiota ni siquiera me has dejado hacer que la disfrutaras.”

Adam negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama para quitarse los pantalones y dejarlos perfectamente doblados encima de la silla de su escritorio. Ronan se levantó detrás de él pero los dejó en el suelo, antes de dirigirse al baño para lavarse las manos.

Cuando volvió Adam ya estaba nuevamente tumbado en el colchón, dejando un hueco para Ronan. Ronan se tumbó a su lado, quedando girado frente a él.

“La tienes más grande de lo que pensaba.”

Adam le miró unos segundos sin comprender hasta que una carcajada escapó de sus labios.

Ya eran tres en una noche. Ronan se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo.

Todo saldría bien si podía seguir haciendo reír así a Adam.


	2. La magia de las mañanas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Te doy diez minutos para que salgas, voy a dejarle el desayuno preparado a Opal por si se levanta mientras estoy fuera.”   
> “¿Acabo de dejar que me folles los muslos y ni siquiera me preparas el desayuno? Tenía la expectativa un poco más alta con los irlandeses, la verdad.”   
> “Diez minutos, Parrish. O te juro que te pateo fuera de la puta ducha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo de estos dos idiotas enamorados!   
> Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el primero y sobre todo a aquellas que se molestaron en dejar un adorable comentario y marcar la obra, no sabéis lo feliz que me habéis hecho.   
> Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo y como siempre, se agradece cualquier comentario y sugerencia.   
> No todo va a ser un camino de rosas, pero Adam y Ronan se merecen un poco de tranquilidad y felicidad empalagosa.   
> ¡Disfrutad! <3

Si bien es cierto que Ronan llevaba despierto casi una hora, Adam seguía envuelto en un profundo sueño. Y Ronan estaba bastante cómodo con la nariz enterrada en el cabello de Adam y los labios sobre la piel de su nuca. El brazo de Ronan cruzaba el pecho de Adam con suavidad y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas.

A Ronan le encantaba esa postura, le permitía tener sujeto a Adam. Protegerlo cuando se encontraba indefenso en el mundo de los sueños, ese mundo que Ronan conocía tan bien. Y bueno, lo de tener las nalgas de Adam justo encima de su entrepierna también era bastante satisfactorio.

Durante esta última semana se había acostumbrado a dormir con Adam, a veces en St Agnes y a veces en Los Graneros, en la vieja habitación de Ronan. Pero siempre juntos. Cuando estaban en Los Graneros usualmente preparaban la cena entre los dos, o solo Ronan si Adam tenía el turno de tarde en la fábrica. Cuando Adam llegaba a casa Ronan ya tenía la cena hecha y la mesa puesta. Después de cenar, Adam ayudaba a Opal con su aprendizaje mientras Ronan leía. Usualmente se les unían a ellos Gansey, Blue y Henry. Y esas noches se convirtieron secretamente en las favoritas de Ronan. A veces jugaban a juegos, otras veían alguna película pero siempre terminaban en el porche. Observando la noche antes de que se fueran a Monmouth.

Y cuando finalmente conseguían que Opal se durmiera, Adam y Ronan comenzaban a besarse. Subían a la habitación de Ronan y allí se masturbaban el uno al otro, acallándose los gemidos a base de besos y mordiscos. Después de limpiarse se quedaban abrazados y quizá era por el calor de Virginia (o porque así podían sentir el calor de la piel del otro) pero se habían acostumbrado a dormir únicamente con la ropa interior o desnudos.

El Hondayota de mierda de Adam se había estropeado de nuevo y estaba aparcado en el jardín trasero de Los Graneros. Ronan seguía rumiando la forma en la que podría proponerle a Adam eso de soñarle un nuevo coche para él, pero todos los escenarios acababan en pelea, en portazos y en ambos sintiéndose miserables.

Los pensamientos se cortaron cuando los primeros rayos de Sol entraron por la ventana, Ronan alzó el rostro de la nuca de Adam y vio la hora. Las 06:53. Oficialmente había dormido dos horas y apenas quedaban 7 minutos para que sonara el despertador que Adam se había empeñado en poner en la mesita de noche.

Con mucho cuidado, Ronan estiró su brazo lo máximo que pudo para poder desconectarlo. A pesar de que había puesto sus mejores esfuerzos no fue suficiente puesto que una vez que se colocó en su posición nuevamente escuchó el gruñido de Adam.

Ronan comenzó a dejar besos por su nuca de forma suave y cariñosa, notando como Adam se apretaba sobre su pecho.

“Buenos días, Parrish.”

“¿Has dormido algo?”

“Lo suficiente para afrontar este hermoso día con alegría.”

Esta vez lo que escuchó fue un bufido sarcástico, y como la conversación se había acabado siguió con el proceso de cubrir cualquier parte de la nuca de Adam con besos.

Adam comenzó a removerse en su abrazo, echando un brazo hacia atrás para poder acariciar la cabeza de Ronan.

“¿La tienes dura o es tu rodilla lo que me estás clavando?” Preguntó Adam girando su rostro para enfrentar el de Ronan.

“Estaba bastante tranquilo hasta que has comenzado a restregarte contra mi polla, muchas gracias.”

La respuesta de Adam fue una fugaz sonrisa antes de atrapar los labios de Ronan con los suyos, en un beso que sabía a mañana. Ronan abrazó con más fuerza a Adam en el beso, impidiendo que se diera la vuelta en sus brazos. No tardó en bajar la mano hacia la media erección de Adam la cual gracias a Dios no estaba vestida por su ropa interior.

Comenzó a acariciarla con lentitud, notando como a cada sacudida se ponía más caliente y pesada en su mano. Adam le recompensó volviendo a frotarse contra su polla, encajándola entre sus nalgas de una forma que Ronan solo había podido imaginarse en sus mejores sueños. Sueños en los que terminaba con la ropa interior pegajosa.

El beso se convirtió en algo desordenado y húmedo.

Adam lo rompió con brusquedad para girarse nuevamente y atrapar el bote de lubricante que guardaban en el primer cajón, sin perder tiempo lo abrió con la ayuda de sus dientes y exprimió un poco en la mano que Ronan tenía hasta hace unos momentos en su erección. Ronan entendiéndole volvió a rodearle con la palma, continuando con los movimientos ahora mucho más fluidos.

“No, no. Ronan espera.” Jadeó Adam a lo que Ronan le soltó instantáneamente, mirando su rostro con preocupación.

“Perdona… pensaba que querías que… bueno…”

“Quiero que sigas Ronan, pero espera un momento.” Adam exprimió una cantidad mucho más generosa en su propia mano y la llevo hacía atrás, untándola entre sus nalgas y el hueco de sus muslos, siseando debido a la pegajosa frialdad. Ante la mirada extrañada de Ronan, Adam volvió a colocarse contra su pecho tomando por la base la erección de Ronan y colocándola de nuevo entre sus nalgas. Esta vez fue el turno de Ronan de sisear mientras se colocaba en su posición anterior.

“Dios, joder Parris eres increíble.” Ronan tomó la erección de Adam en su mano mientras comenzaba a embestir suavemente, no queriéndose dejar llevar aunque los constantes movimientos de cadera de Adam le estaban haciendo morderse las mejillas por dentro.

Tras un par de movimientos experimentales consiguieron comenzar a moverse en tándem, como si fueran uno solo. La mente de Ronan sólo podía enfocarse en _AdamAdamAdam_ mientras prácticamente se follaba el hueco de entre sus muslos. Aceleró los movimientos de su muñeca como había aprendido que volvía loco a Adam y ante eso Adam soltó un gemido arqueando su espalda lo que hizo que sus caderas se juntaran aún más.

Ronan con su mano libre atrajo el rostro de Adam hacia si y mordió sus gemidos en la boca de Adam, necesitando sentirse aún más cerca de él. Al notar como la respiración de Adam se aceleraba cada vez más contra la suya propia comenzó a masturbarle con movimientos rápidos y cortos.

Cuando Adam se corrió en su mano y sobre su propio abdomen, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron por lo que apretaron la polla de Ronan llevándole al límite contra sus muslos.

Durante unos minutos se quedaron abrazados y pegajosos, sonriendo como dos verdaderos idiotas.

Finalmente, Ronan utilizó las sabanas para limpiar tanto su mano como los muslos y el abdomen de Adam antes de echarle un vistazo al reloj de mesilla. Aún tenían tiempo para ducharse y desayunar. Pero Ronan pensó que no pasaba nada si se perdían el desayuno por quedarse abrazados unos minutos más.

Adam dejó que Ronan se acurrucara contra su pecho, siguiendo las líneas de su tatuaje aunque no fuera capaz de verlo ahora.

“Como no frenemos un poco nos vamos a desgastar.”

“A la mierda, Parrish. No me importa si acabamos en llamas mientras sea por estar contigo.”

Así era Ronan, romántico y visceral. Lo mismo te daba un beso que te arrancaba un cacho del mordisco.

Se quedaron durante un rato en silencio, acariciándose con los dedos y pensando en nada.

“Tengo que ir a ducharme, Ronan. Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.”

Ronan gruñó, levantándose a regañadientes de encima del cuerpo de Adam.

Mientras Adam se dirigía al baño, Ronan se dedicó a quitar las sábanas y dejarlas como si fueran una bola en una esquina de la habitación. Después, siguió a Adam al baño y dio un par de toquecitos en la mampara de la ducha.

“¿Puedo?”

“Adelante, estás en tu casa.”

Ronan entró con cuidado, colocándose frente a Ronan mientras dejaba que el agua (un poco fría para su gusto) terminara de limpiarle el cuerpo. Alcanzó la botella de champú, comprado especialmente para Adam, y se puso un poco en la mano, llevándola después al cabello de Adam para comenzar a masajearlo con mucha suavidad.

“Cierra los ojos.” Murmuró Ronan inclinando ligeramente la alcachofa de la ducha para que toda la presión del agua cayera sobre el pelo de Adam, teniendo especial cuidado para que no le cayera en los ojos ninguna gota de espuma.

Después de asegurarse de que todo el cabello quedaba libre de espuma, volvió a colocar la alcachofa en su posición correcta, envolviéndolos a ambos.

“¿Ya puedo abrirlos?”

“¿Tantas ganas tienes de verme?”

Ante eso Adam abrió los ojos de nuevo, Ronan había visto esos ojos innumerables veces, pero siempre se sentía un poco pequeño cuando los miraba directamente. Le atrajo por las caderas y dejó un cariñoso beso en su frente.

“Te doy diez minutos para que salgas, voy a dejarle el desayuno preparado a Opal por si se levanta mientras estoy fuera.”

“¿Acabo de dejar que me folles los muslos y ni siquiera me preparas el desayuno? Tenía la expectativa un poco más alta con los irlandeses, la verdad.”

“Diez minutos, Parrish. O te juro que te pateo fuera de la puta ducha.”

Y con eso, Adam se quedó solo bajo el chorro de agua. Todavía estaba asimilando lo que terminaban de hacer. Ronan y él iban superando cada vez más primeras veces juntos. Quizá lo de hace un rato había sido un primer paso para la última base. ¿Iba a ser Ronan quien se lo hiciera a él? ¿O por el contrario sería él a Ronan?

Puso el agua un poco más fría cuando notó que su mente comenzaba a nublarse, hoy tenía turno en la fábrica, después en el taller de Boyd y por último iban a despedirse de Gansey y Blue. Y Henry, claro.

En dos semanas, su contrato en St Agnes se acabaría. Tendría que buscar un nuevo apartamento para vivir.

En tres semanas aproximadamente, comenzaría a recibir las respuestas de las universidades a las que se había postulado.

En cinco semanas, ya sabría a qué universidad iría. Sabría exactamente a cuántos kilómetros estaría de hasta lo que ahora había llamado hogar. Si le hubieran preguntado hace unas semanas hubiera dicho que cuanto más lejos mejor, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Mierda.

Golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza contra las brillantes baldosas y cerró los ojos, dándose unos instantes de debilidad.

Ronan por su parte se vistió rápidamente, dejando la toalla justo encima de las sábanas sucias. Ya tendría tiempo de hacer la colada luego.

Bajó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para Opal. Un tazón de avena con leche y un zumo de naranja natural. Sin azúcar, claro. Si bien es cierto que Opal no era del todo humana, a Ronan le gustaba saber lo que comía, por lo menos tener el control de una de sus comidas. Y Opal sabía que no tenia permitido salir a jugar y explorar fuera hasta que no comiera todo. Dejó el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina, frente a la mesa un poco más alta que habían preparado para las raras ocasiones en las que Opal se sentaba con ellos a cenar o se ponía a estudiar con Adam.

Mientras se comía una manzana, peló e hizo trozos una para Adam, también una pera y un plátano. Le añadió el yogur que sabía que era su favorito y puso por encima un puñado de frutos rojos. Guardó todo en un bol con tapa para que no se derramara y le hizo un zumo de naranja igual que a Opal, solo que lo metió en una botella para que se lo pudiera beber tranquilamente. Cogió varias barras de cereales para el almuerzo, sabía que hoy Adam iba a dos de sus trabajos así que muy probablemente no hiciera un descanso para comer adecuadamente, el muy idiota.

Se disponía a gritarle por las escaleras que bajara de una puta vez cuando le vio aparecer por la puerta de la cocina, con una camiseta robada y el pelo ligeramente despeinado.

“Más te vale alimentarte como una puta persona normal.” Masculló poniéndole el desayuno que le había preparado en las manos y las barras de cereales en el bolsillo del pantalón. Adam cogió todo con una sonrisa cariñosa, este era el momento donde se sentía con más suerte de que el soñador le hubiera elegido a él. Ronan solo se preocupaba por contadas personas y de esas personas solo a él y a Opal les preparaba el desayuno.

Joder, Adam era el chicho más afortunado del universo.

“Tira al coche.” Añadió Ronan saliendo de la cocina después de darle un beso en el hombro. Adam le siguió, metiéndose un cacho de pera con yogur en la boca para esfumar la sonrisa que se empeñaba en seguir en su rostro.


	3. El cuervo vuela del nido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gansey, Blue y Henry emprenden su viaje por carretera. Y antes de irse Gansey hace las funciones de madre preocupada por sus hijos. 
> 
> “¿Vas a formalizar las cosas con él?”  
> “Si con formalizar te refieres a dejar que se siga corriendo en mi mano, pues entonces si. Voy a seguir formalizando las cosas con él.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí está el tercer capítulo!  
> Voy a intentar actualizar una vez cada dos o tres días, más o menos.  
> Espero que lo disfrutéis, como siempre cualquier comentario y sugerencia es más que bienvenido.   
> ¡Nos vemos pronto! <3

Hicieron el viaje en un cómodo silencio, la mano de Ronan descansaba sobre el muslo de Adam acariciándole distraídamente con su pulgar. Y Adam a cambio le daba algunos trozos de fruta.

Una vez que llegaron al aparcamiento de la fábrica el desayuno ya se había acabado, por lo que los labios de Adam seguro que tenían un toque dulce de yogur y Ronan no podía resistrise a las cosas dulces. Ni a Adam.

Se inclinó sobre la consola de mandos, apoyando una mano sobre el costado del cuello de Adam para acercarlo a su rostro y dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios. Aquel beso le supo a poco asi que lo atrajo un poco más y volvió a juntar sus labios, acariciándole el inferior con la punta de su lengua en un pedimiento mudo de que le diera acceso a su boca.

Adam, tan servicial como siempre, entreabrió sus labios para permitirle la entrada. Era verdad que sabía a yogur.

Ronan notó como Adam le apoyaba las manos sobre sus bíceps, aferrándose a él como si él mismo no se encontrara al borde del precipicio. Apretó ligeramente la mano que tenía en su muslo como respuesta y cortó el beso, dejando que sus labios únicamente se rozaran.

“¿Te recojo en el taller para ir a despedir a los viajeros?”

Adam asintió con un leve gesto de vergüenza que sería imperceptible para cualquiera que no fuera Ronan Lynch, pero también se separó de sus labios.

“Sabes que no me importa llevarte en el coche, ¿verdad?”

“Claro, a mi tampoco me importa depender de ti para moverme.”

Ronan se contuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco mientras Adam salía del coche. Y una vez que estaba prácticamente en la puerta para entrar, asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

“¡EH, PARRISH!” Ronan gritó con todo lo que tenía dentro. “¡TE HAS OLVIDADO ALGO!”

Adam frunció el ceño y Ronan prácticamente podía ver los engranajes de su mente girando, Adam nunca se olvidaba de las cosas. Pero aún así, deshizo sus pasos y volvió al coche, inclinándose frente a la ventanilla.

“¿Se puede saber que se me ha olvidado?”

“Esto.” Y con una sonrisa afilada, Ronan cogió a Adam por la nuca y estrelló sus labios de nuevo juntos, esta vez de forma mucho más ansiosa y posesiva. Adam no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apoyarse sobre el coche e intentar quedar a la altura del beso.

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían los labios húmedos y ligeramente hinchados.

“No pienses ni por un momento que dependes de mi, Parrish. Hago lo que hago porque me gusta, porque me gustas tú. Y si digo que no me importa llevarte a los sitios es porque no me importa. ¿Te queda claro, Parrish?”

Adam asintió, aún con la mirada ligeramente nublada y se inclinó para dejar un nuevo beso sobre los labios de Ronan.

“Nos vemos luego, Ronan.”

**

Ronan se dirigió directamente a Monmouth, aún le quedaban algunas de sus cosas por recoger y además, así podría molestar a Gansey un rato.

Después de dejar su caja llena de sueños (literalmente) en la puerta del almacén para que no se le olvidara, dejó caer su cuerpo en el sofá y aceptó gustosamente la cerveza que Gansey le ofrecia.

“Entonces…¿tú y Adam?”

“¿Yo y Parrish qué?” Ronan alzó una ceja por encima de su cerveza, a la espera de una aclaración

“Ya sabes, Ronan. Sé que hay algo entre vosotros dos, lo sé yo y hasta mi madre.”

“Bueno, tu madre siempre ha sido una zorra sabionda. Al igual que tú.”

Gansey pasó por alto ese insulto, a favor de conseguir mantener una conversación medianamente civilizada con su mejor amigo. Conocía a Ronan y al verdadero Ronan, aquel que soñaba hermanos y cuervos bebés. Sabía que detrás de esa mirada fría y sonrisa aún más gélida era una persona a la que se le desgarraba el corazón.

“¿Vas a formalizar las cosas con él?”

“Si con formalizar te refieres a dejar que se siga corriendo en mi mano, pues entonces si. Voy a seguir formalizando las cosas con él.”

Lo que realmente pensó Ronan fue: “ _Pues claro que quiero formalizar las cosas con él. Quiero ser su familia y la persona en la que se apoya cuando está mal. Quiero seguir haciéndole el desayuno, la comida, la cena y quiero hacerle el amor todas las noches de su vida. Quiero que vuele pero que regrese a mi, no porque yo se lo pida, sino porque él quiera hacerlo. Quiero que Opal le siga queriendo. Y quiero que quiera quererme. Pero yo siempre pierdo todo lo que quiero. Y tengo muy claro que las excepciones no van a empezar ahora.”_

Esta vez Gansey tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Cogió aire, bebió un trago de cerveza y se calló todo lo que luchaba por salir de su boca _“No dejes que te rompa el corazón. O no se lo rompas tú. Pero sobre todo, no hagas algo que te rompa por completo. No otra vez. Ambos sabemos que no lo superarías.”_

En cambio, lo que salió de su boca fue: “Ronan, he visto como te mira. Y sobre todo he visto cómo le miras. Cuando nos vamos de Los Graneros él se queda contigo, y sé que no es porque su coche esté roto, porque entraría perfectamente en el mío. Os he visto cogidos de la mano y, aunque tu no lo creas no eres tan sutil como te gustaría ser cuando le acaricias el muslo por debajo de la mesa. Por el amor de Dios, joder.”

El rostro de Ronan palideció por unos instantes antes de recomponerse, crispando sus dedos alrededor del cuello de la botella como si pudiera exprimir de ella todas las respuestas necesarias.

“Mira, Dick. Parrish después del verano se va a ir a la mejor universidad de este puto país. Se va a marchar, ¿vale? Y yo me voy a quedar. Así que perdón por querer disfrutar de él el tiempo que le queda antes de que se vaya para siempre.”

“Adam no se va a ir para siempre, no si tu le pides que se quede.”

“No puedo pedirle eso, no puede quedarse aquí solo porque yo esté encerrado en este maldito sitio.”

“Ronan, Adam siente lo mismo por ti que tu por él. Y no tenéis que dejar de sentirlo solo porque él se vaya. Existen los teléfonos, el internet, podéis veros en todas las vacaciones.”

Gansey vio como Ronan seguía ceñudo mirando el cuello de su botella, así que decidió dar un paso más y saltar al vacío.

“Habla con él, dile lo que sientes. Por favor, haz algo bueno por ti por primera vez en tu vida. Dale la oportunidad de que te quiera.”

Ronan se quedó en silencio unos minutos más, quitando la pegatina de la cerveza con la ayuda de su uña. Y cuando habló, le recordó a Gansey más que nunca al Ronan de antes de encontrarse a su padre con el cerebro mezclado con la tierra. Parecía incluso tímido.

“No quiero cagarla con él, ¿sabes?”

Ante eso Gansey asintió, tanto a modo de comprensión como de agradecimiento porque Ronan fuera capaz de hablar esas cosas con él.

“Conoces a Adam mejor que nadie, solo sé tu mismo. Por una extraña razón parece que eso le gusta.”

Ronan escuchó el tono burlón en las palabras de Gansey, y lo agradeció más que si le hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa mucho más reconfortante. Se levantó del sofá, dejando la cerveza olvidada en la mesa.

“Tengo que ir a buscar ya a Parrish para que no le sigan explotando, no os vayáis hasta que lleguemos o estaré obligado a cortarte los huevos.”

“No te preocupes, Blue ya me ha dejado muy claro que ella no se va sin despedirse de Adam. Y yo sin despedirme de ti tampoco.”

“Joder Gansey, eres lo más gay que me podría echar a la cara.”

Gansey no dejó de reírse mientras acompañaba a Ronan a la puerta, dándole una cariñosa palmada en la espalda antes de que saliera por la misma.

**

Ronan guardó la caja en el maletero de su BMW y se dirigió hacia el taller de Boyd, siempre iba un poco más rápido cuando su destino era recoger a Adam de algún sitio, por lo que llegó con unos minutos de antelación.

Salió del coche y se quedó apoyado en el costado del mismo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Cualquiera que le viera, imaginaría que Ronan estaba pensando en cuál sería su próximo delito cuando en realidad lo que estaba pensando era en si a Adam le apetecería ir al cine con él la próxima tarde que tuviera libre.

Adam apareció y para decepción de Ronan no llevaba su mono de trabajo. Pero si que tenía una mancha de grasa en el cuello, podía trabajar con eso.

“Hola, Parrish.”

“Hola, Lynch.” Adam se colocó entre las piernas ligeramente abiertas de Ronan, pasando la mano por sus costados antes de acercarse a dejar un beso en sus labios a modo de saludo.

Ronan no se hizo de rogar y utilizó uno de sus brazos para rodear la cintura de Adam, mirando por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie antes de colocar la otra mano sobre sus nalgas.

“¿Cómo te fue con Gansey?” Preguntó Adam acercándose más a Ronan y rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

“Bien, recogiendo mierdas sentimentales, ya sabes.” Ronan mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la mancha de grasa que Adam tenía en el cuello, aspirando el olor a sudor y gasolina que desprendía. Apretó el agarre que tenía sobre su culo y lo apegó a su entrepierna, mordiendo un beso en la piel de su cuello justo al lado de la mancha.

“Este fetiche tuyo por todo lo relacionado con los coches empieza a ser preocupante.”

A Ronan se le estaba empezando a poner dura, pero sabía que este no era el momento ni el lugar. Por otro lado la entrepierna de Adam estaba rozando con la suya, y olía a gasolina y Ronan tenía muchas ganas de frotarse contra él.

Gracias a Dios Adam siempre fue la voz de la razón.

“Vamos a despedirnos de ellos, no me apetece que Blue se vaya enfadada conmigo por llegar tarde.”

Y con las mismas, el cuerpo de Adam se separó del de Ronan.

Una vez que llegaron al 300 de Fox Way las despedidas ya habían empezado. Maura tenía abrazada a Blue mientras le decía algo a Gansey y a Henry.

“Te apuestos diez dólares a que los está amenazando.” Ofreció Ronan a Adam mientras caminaban por el camino terroso para llegar hasta los demás. Adam solo le ofreció una sonrisa de complicidad que calentó el pecho de Ronan, y eso fue más que suficiente.

Cuando entraron en el campo de visión de los demás, el alivio de Gansey se pudo vislumbrar a kilómetros.

“¡Ronan! ¡Adam!” Gansey se separó en favor de ir hacía ellos, aunque fue retenido por la mano de Henry.

Adam y Ronan se acercaron al grupo y Blue consiguió librarse de su madre y aferrarse al brazo de Adam.

“No me puedo creer que nos vayamos ya. Voy a echarte mucho de menos, Adam.”

“Yo a ti también. Pero estaremos en contacto, ¿recuerdas? Siempre puedes llamarnos a mi o a Ronan… Bueno, si necesitas que te contesten mejor llámame a mi.”

Ante eso, Ronan bufó y fue a reunirse con Gansey. Ambos juntaron sus cabezas para murmurar cosas entre ellos, aunque realmente Gansey murmuraba y Ronan solo asentía. Era sin duda una conversación que habían mantenido antes.

“¿Me llamarás en cuanto te acepten en todas las universidades para las que te has posicionado, verdad?”

“Blue, no creo que me acepten en todas las…”

Blue no le dejó terminar la frase sin darle un golpe recriminatorio en el brazo.

“¡No seas gafe, Adam! Te van a aceptar en todas y vas a ir a la mejor del país, ¿te queda claro?”

Adam asintió obedientemente y la abrazó contra su pecho, balanceándose suavemente. Ambos sabían que tenían que decirse más cosas, pero no era una despedida final, solo era un _hasta luego._

Cuando se separaron, Blue le dio un codazo a Adam en las costillas, señalando con la cabeza a la figura que formaban Ronan y Gansey abrazados. Algo tan inusual como hermoso.

“Lo hemos hecho bien con nuestros chicos, ¿eh?”

Adam se sonrojó ligeramente pero asintió con levedad. No tenía del todo claro su futuro, pero en todas las variantes Ronan formaba una parte importante de él. Si él quisiera, claro.

Adam se despidió de Henry con un rápido abrazo y pasó a Gansey que lo abrazó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

“Cuídate mucho, Adam. Por favor. Déjate cuidar un poco.”

Adam no pudo evitar reír, era típico de Gansey ser la madre de todos. Y Adam ni siquiera se lo podía tomar como una ofensa a estas alturas.

“Estaré bien. Cuídate tu y haz el favor de cuidarla a ella.”

“¿Blue? Vamos, los dos sabemos que ella es la fuerte de la relación. Y que si ahí que patear a alguien será la primera.”

Adam soltó una sincera carcajada mientras se separaba del abrazo de Gansey, manteniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Cuando se acercaron a los demás, Ronan rodeó a Adam por la cintura acariciándole distraídamente.

Ronan sacó una cinta de su bolsillo trasero y se la lanzó a Henry, que afortunadamente la atrapó al vuelo.

“Eso es para que escuchéis algo de buena música en vuestro viaje.”

Henry alzó una ceja, mirando la cinta como si le ofendiera personalmente.

“¿Es esa canción horrible tuya durante cinco horas, verdad?”

Ronan se encogió de hombros, y aunque intentaba aparentar inocencia su sonrisa gritaba peligro por todos lados.

“Supongo que tendréis que adivinarlo.”

Tras una última ronda de despedidas apresuradas y de amenazas por parte de ambos lados (menos de Ronan) de mantenerse en contacto, Gansey, Blue y Henry partieron en el coche que Ronan había soñado.

Sus caminos se separaban temporalmente, pero siempre estarían unidos por algo más fuerte que incluso una línea ley.

Ronan y Adam deshicieron sus pasos y volvieron al BMW, marchándose en dirección contraria al otro coche. Antes incluso de que tuvieran tiempo de abrocharse los cinturones, Ronan recibió un mensaje de Blue.

**GUSANO SARGENT. (19:38)**

**Ronan Lynch eres un maldito bastardo, voy a guardar la cinta para poder metértela por el culo.**

Estarían bien.


	4. Grease es un cliché.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan y Adam van a su primera cita juntos, pero no esa no es la única cosa que hacen por primera vez en el día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya vamos por el cuarto capítulo!   
> Este lo he subido un poco antes de lo esperado porque me moría de ganas de que viera la luz.  
> Disfrutad, y como siempre cualquier comentario o sugerencia es más que bienvenido <3

Ronan se había cambiado de camiseta cuatro veces. Y esta ni siquiera lo convencía así que la sacó por sus hombros y la tiró por detrás de su espalda. ¿Qué le pasaba? Había visto a Adam millones de veces. Adam le había visto desnudo, con mierda negra saliéndole por la nariz, borracho, de resaca, con el estúpido uniforme de Anglioby. _Pero nunca habéis ido a una cita_ le dijo la insoportable voz de su cerebro. Ronan se gruñó a si mismo y terminó cogiendo una camiseta básica sin mangas. Agarró su chaqueta de cuero y se la puso mecánicamente. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero durante unos segundos antes de pasarse los dedos por el cuero cabelludo, como si pudiera peinarse la cabeza rapada.

Se aseguró de dejarle claro a Opal que no podía salir de los Graneros y se despidió de ella con una caricia en su cabello, prometiéndole que esta noche volvería con Adam. Eso le daría algo en lo que pensar y evitaría que se comiera el sofá. Otra vez.

Montó en su BMW, marcando el ritmo de la canción que sonaba con sus dedos. Estaba un poco nervioso. Era la tarde libre de Adam y Ronan pensaba hacer que mereciera la pena. Aprovechó el rojo del semáforo para mandarle un mensaje a Adam.

**(16:56)**

**Te espero abajo en 5 minutos.**

Dejó el móvil en su bolsillo antes de leer la respuesta de Adam. Tampoco iba a aceptar un no, así que no había problema por su parte.

Cuando llegó Adam todavía no estaba, _¿Dónde coño estaba el idiota?_

**(17:08)**

**Baja de una puta vez, Parrish.**

Tras cinco minutos más sin contestar, Ronan decidió subir al dormitorio de Adam y aporrear la puerta con su puño. “¡PARRISH! ¡Más te vale no estar muer…OH” Ronan se quedó con la palabra en la boca, porque Adam le había abierto la puerta con solo una toalla en su cintura, el pelo totalmente despeinado y gotas de agua resbalando por su cuello. _Mierda._

“Quizá si me hubieras avisado con algo más de tiempo me hubiera dado tiempo a ducharme, Lynch.”

Adam se dio la vuelta y volvió a rebuscar en la cómoda que le hacía las veces de armario. Para ser sinceros era el único mueble medio decente de aquella habitación. Quizá a excepción de la lámpara soñada que le había regalado Ronan.

Ronan entró cerrando la puerta distraídamente, su mente solo pensaba una cosa. _Adam. Adam mojado. Adam mojado con solo una toalla. Mierda._

Se puso detrás suya y persiguió una revoltosa gota de agua que viajaba por el hombro de Adam. Ante eso Adam se tensó durante unos segundos, pero después se relajó exhalando un suspiro. Ronan le rodeó con los brazos, apoyando las anchas palmas de su mano en el abdomen de Adam. Siguió persiguiendo las gotas que bailaban sobre la piel de Adam, dejando sus labios presionados durante más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

“¿A qué venia tanta prisa?” Medio jadeó Adam, descargando su peso contra el pecho de Ronan.

Ronan tardó en contestar ya que lo de besar la nuca de Adam le parecía una mejor idea. “Quería llevarte al auto cine que está a las afueras.”

“¿Es eso una cita?”

“No te emociones, solo quería una excusa para meterte mano.”

“Creo que eso ya lo estás haciendo.”

Adam no mentía, las manos de Ronan se habían movido prácticamente solas hasta el borde de la toalla pero antes de que pudiera soltar algún comentario sarcástico, Adam se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Ronan y se estrelló contra sus labios.

No fue un beso como tal, sino una lucha entre ambos por querer besarse. Pero tenían mucha prisa, se golpearon varias veces con los dientes del otro y en el impulso de querer mantenerlo bajo control Adam mordió la lengua de Ronan sin querer.

Cualquier otro se hubiera llevado un golpe, pero el dolor que sintió Ronan en su lengua buscó aplacarlo contra el cuello de Adam. Besando y lamiendo mientras Adam prácticamente se deshacía en sus manos.

Ronan se separó únicamente el espacio suficiente para poder tomar aliento, mientras jugueteaba con el nudo de la toalla de Adam. “¿Puedo chupártela?”

Ante el asentimiento de Adam, Ronan deshizo el nudo y cayó de rodillas frente a él. Si bien es cierto que adoptaba esa postura cada domingo, esta fue la primera vez que realmente sintió que se arrodillaba ante un dios.

No pudo evitar murmurar una rápida plegaria antes de apoyar los labios sobre el hueso de la cadera de Adam. Rodeó los muslos de Adam con sus manos, acariciando y besando con devoción la piel que se extendía ante él. Hundió la nariz en el vello púbico y aspiró, el aroma del gel de menta mezclado con el propio olor de Adam acababa de convertirse en su olor favorito. Últimamente sus cosas favoritas siempre tenían que ver con Adam.

Llevó sus labios a la punta de la erección de Adam, besando con curiosidad. Antes de lamer de forma lenta, pasando su lengua a lo largo de la carne que se extendía ante él. Debido a eso, Adam gimió de forma ahogada, moviendo sus caderas hacia la boca de Ronan en una súplica muda. Y aunque Ronan quería llevar a Adam al éxtasis, era la primera vez que hacía eso por lo que le sujetó las caderas con una mano y, de forma lenta comenzó a meter la polla de Adam en su boca. Lo último que quería era rasparle con los dientes.

No le disgustó el sabor, de una extraña manera sabía a Adam. No mintió cuando le dijo que la tenía más grande de lo que pensaba puesto que apenas era capaz de abarcarla toda en su boca. Tendría que practicar ejercicios de relajación de garganta.

La mano de Adam se apoyó tímidamente en la cabeza de Ronan, esa fue la señal que Ronan necesitó para comenzar a moverse. Ahuecó sus mejillas a medida que succionaba mientras que su mano libre se encargaba de acariciar la parte que su boca no era capaz de abarcar. Los jadeos de Adam terminaron por llenar toda la estancia.

Ronan cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por la mano de Adam, moviendo su lengua a lo largo de toda la extensión. Sacó la erección de Adam con un sonoro _POP_ y se inclinó ligeramente para poder atrapar las bolas de Adam entre sus labios. El gemido de Adam resonó en los oídos de Ronan que comenzaba a mover su mano más rápidamente antes de sujetar su erección por la base y volver a metérsela en la boca. Cuando no necesitó más sujeción su mano pasó a donde estaban sus labios instantes antes, acariciando las bolas de Adam, sopesándolas en su mano con suavidad.

“Ronan… joder…” Adam intentaba inhalar aire para seguir hablando sin que los jadeos le interrumpieran. Estaba sintiendo unas sensaciones que no era capaz de describir, quería quedarse en ese momento para siempre. “Voy a…joder… Ronan como sigas así voy a correrme.”

Ante eso, Ronan succionó con más fuerza haciendo un esfuerzo por llevar la erección de Adam hasta su garganta y así poder hundir la nariz nuevamente en el vello púbico de Adam. Notó como la erección de Adam se hinchaba durante un instante antes de que descargara en su boca, tuvo el tiempo justo para sacarla de su boca, dejando únicamente la punta de su erección cubierta por sus labios. Ronan intentó tragar todo lo posible con avidez, pero el movimiento de querer succionar hasta la última gota hizo que se atragantara tanto con su saliva como con la corrida de Adam. Se apartó lo más rápido que pudo mientras tosía con fuerza, intentando recuperar el aire que sus pulmones le estaban exigiendo para seguir respirando.

“¡Ronan!” Adam se inclinó a su lado, con los ojos nublados aún debido al post-orgasmo, pero no dudó en colocarle una mano sobre el pecho. Mientras Ronan seguía tosiendo fuertemente, comenzando a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el esfuerzo.

Cuando finalmente se calmó, quedó sentado en el suelo, con la mano sobre la que Adam tenía en su pecho. “Joder Parrish, literalmente me has ahogado con tu polla.”

Adam bufó escondiendo una sonrisa antes de levantarse y acercarle a Ronan una botella de agua que se apresuró a beber. “Perdona, debería haberte avisado con más tiempo.” Ronan negó con la cabeza, terminándose la botella de agua.

“Tranquilo, la solución a esto es la práctica.” Ronan dejó caer su cabeza y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Adam, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro mientras sus pulmones terminaban de relajarse. Notó como Adam le rodeaba con su brazo, por lo que él hizo lo mismo. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo en poco tiempo, pero esta vez compartieron un beso relajado.

“Me encanta verte desnudo, pero realmente deberías vestirte o no llegaremos nunca.”

“Eres increíble con la charla de después del orgasmo, ¿lo sabias?” Dijo Adam con sorna pero antes de levantarse del suelo dejó un fugaz beso sobre la frente de Ronan.

Ronan se echó hacía atrás y apoyó la nuca en el colchón de Adam. Se la acababa de chupar y después casi se ahoga, ¿es que nada le podía salir bien? En sus sueños nunca le había pasado eso. Pero claro, sus sueños tampoco le daban las sonrisas de Adam. Así que haciendo un balance rápido, se quedaba con el verdadero Adam.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando el pie de Adam se estrelló suavemente contra su muslo.

“¿Ya no tienes tanta prisa?”

Ronan le envió la mirada más envenenada que podía conseguir, pero al ver a Adam con la fina camiseta de color azul, que conjuntaba perfectamente con sus ojos no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se escapó de sus labios.

_Mierda, Ronan Lynch era jodidamente gay._

“Vámonos, Parrish.” Ronan se levantó de un salto y salió de la habitación sin esperar si Adam le seguía o no. Parecía un movimiento distante, pero lo que realmente buscaba era huir de Adam para darle tiempo a que su propio corazón se calmara.

Le esperó apoyado en el capó del coche y cuando vio a Adam aparecer estiró la mano hacía él. Adam, entendiéndole sin necesidad de palabras, se colocó frente a Ronan y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Se estaban comenzando a volver expertos en ese tipo de roces, en abrazos casuales y en besos fugaces. Ronan a su vez le atrapó por la cintura.

“Hola.”

“Hola, Lynch.”

Ronan sonrió ante aquella conversación de besugos. Últimamente también sonreía mucho. Acercó su rostro al de Adam y le dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios, disfrutando de tenerle solo para él.

Tras unos minutos envueltos en el abrazo, Adam terminó por separarse de Ronan. Pero no olvidó dejar una última caricia sobre su nuca, pasando los dedos de una forma fantasmal sobre las líneas de su tatuaje.

Ronan le observó meterse en el asiento del pasajero y después se metió él en el principal.

Arrancó el coche y salió marcha atrás, dejando que un cómodo silencio los envolviera hasta que llegaron al recinto.

“¿Qué película vamos a ver?” Preguntó Adam una vez que habían aparcado en el sitio cedido para ellos, el cual estaba bastante cerca de la pantalla por lo que no tendrían problema ninguno para verla.

“Grease.” Ronan contestó como si nada, mientras buscaba en la radio el dial que les permitiría oír el sonido de la película.

“¿Grease? Eso es como lo más cliché que se puede ver en el auto cine.”

“Oye, idiota, la próxima vez mueves tú el puto culo para hacer algo romántico.” _¿Romántico? Mierda, eso se le había escapado de la boca antes de poder pensarlo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que llevarlo todo al límite? Adam y él ni siquiera estaban saliendo._

Ante el silencio de Adam, la angustia de Ronan empezó a corroer su pecho, sabía que la cagaría, pero no tan rápido.

“¿Sabes qué? Voy a por palomitas.” Y salió del coche dejando a un Adam silencioso, dando un portazo con la puerta del coche puesto que al parecer esa era su única manera de expresarse.

Adam se quedó en su asiento, sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado. A veces los laberintos mentales de Ronan escapaban de su poder por mucho que él se esforzara en seguirlos. Se quitó su cinturón de seguridad y se descalzó antes de subir los pies al asiento, si Ronan le veía pisando con las zapatillas lo más seguro es que lo echara del coche. A Gansey una vez se lo hizo y no quería tentar a la suerte.

Ronan volvió con un paquete enorme de palomitas, un refresco con dos pajitas y un ceño fruncido.

La película transcurrió sin más incidentes, Adam notaba como Ronan apartaba su mano cada vez que él acercaba la suya al paquete de palomitas. De vuelta a casa el silencio no era cómodo, era pesado y Adam sentía que se ahogaba en él. Es como si se hubiera quedado sordo de los dos oídos.

“¿Qué te pasa, Ronan?”

Ronan respondió con un bufido. Así que Adam dejó de preguntar, dándole espacio a que fuera él mismo quien hablara.

Lo hizo al cabo de varios minutos.

“Le he prometido a Opal que ibas a ir a verla cuando saliéramos del cine. Pero puedo decirle que estás cansado o algo así si quieres que te acerque a casa.”

“No, me encantaría ir a verla. Pero si quieres que me vaya a casa no me importa.”

“No seas gilipollas.”

Y con esa declaración, el silencio incómodo se disolvió como si de polvo se tratara. Ya no pesaba.

Una vez que llegaron Opal prácticamente se lanzó a las piernas de Adam, ganándose una mirada de disgusto por parte de Ronan. “Yo soy literalmente su creador, ¿por qué a mí no me abraza así?”

“Si quieres luego yo te puedo abrazar así, no te pongas celoso.”

Adam se agachó para tomar a Opal entre sus brazos y poder avanzar hacia la casa, con Ronan detrás de ellos y Sierra posándose en su hombro. Después de todo la cita no había ido tan mal.


	5. Los celos y otras contradicciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam y Ronan aún tienen pendiente eso de saber comunicarse, van avanzando poco a poco, superando las piedras. 
> 
> “Tranquilo, lo entiendo.” Ronan le cortó nuevamente, acercándose un paso más cerca de Adam. “Yo tampoco estaría con alguien como yo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El quinto capítulo ya está aquí!   
> Estos dos van dando pasitos juntos, avanzando poco a poco.   
> Disfrutad y nos vemos en el próximo<3

Ronan llamó por tercera vez a Adam en media hora. Joder, a Ronan no le gustaba usar el móvil pero pensó que después de dos días sin saber nada de Adam ya iba siendo hora.

No es que Adam se hubiera esfumado, le había contestado a Ronan a los mensajes pero con evasivas y negativas de verse.

Ronan ni estaba celoso ni era un paranoico, pero empezaba a pensar que ese tal James, el nuevo empleado del taller tenía la culpa de todo. Nadie nuevo ni nada nuevo había aparecido en la vida de Adam. Solo él.

Mierda.

Lo intentó de nuevo:

**(19:39)**

**¿Te recojo cuando salgas del taller y cenamos juntos?**

**PARRISH (20:53)**

**Hoy no puedo, lo siento.**

Otra vez mierda. Y joder.

Al día siguiente fue más de lo mismo, pero esta vez tuvo suerte cuando le llamó.

“ _Hola, Ronan. ¿Qué pasa?”_

“Joder Parrish, cualquiera diría que me estás esquivando.”

“ _No, yo solo…”_

Ronan no escuchó el resto de la frase, puesto que todo su oído se había centrado en la cadencia de la voz de Adam, era pesada, como si estuviera sin aliento. Como si hubiera realizado un ejercicio físico extenuante. Pero Ronan sabía que Adam no era un fan particular del deporte, y tampoco trabajaba hoy a estas horas. Las posibilidades se reducían.

“ _… entonces, lo que te decía. No creo que pueda ir a dormir hoy contigo.”_

En el silencio que se formó mientras Ronan intentaba tragarse su malestar escuchó algo que lo unicó que hizo fue avivar el fuego que sentía en su interior “ _Adam, vuelve ya, necesito tus manos para terminar.”_

_“Ronan, lo siento tengo que colgar. Hablamos mañana.”_

Y con las mismas, la llamada se cortó. Dejando a un Ronan aún más miserable que hace unos minutos. _¿Quién necesitaba las manos de Adam? ¿Y para terminar el qué?_

Mierda. Y joder. Y me cago en en el puto Adam Parrish.

Si Ronan hubiera sido un poco racional, hubiera llamado a Gansey. Pero Ronan ahora mismo no lo era.

Cogió su coche y recorrió un tramo de 80km/h a 120km/h, le quemaba la piel, el aliento, cada respiración era un cuchillo clavado en su garganta. Frenó en seco, dejando el coche mal aparcado en el parking de la tienda.

Entró en ella y se dirigió directamente a la sección de bebidas alcohólicas, cuando fue a pagar le pideron la identificacióny Ronan supuso que la mirada que lanzó fue lo suficientemente amenzadora como para hacer retroceder al chico de la caja.

Cuando llegó a su destino, salió con el pack debajo del brazo y se sentó en el capó del coche abriendo la primera de las cervezas. Necesitaba relajarse, pensar con la mente fría. Él y Adam no estaban juntos, Adam no le debía nada y Ronan sería un idiota si le cortara la libertad a Adam. Adam era guapo, gracioso, tenía unas manos que hacían maravillas. Tenía el mundo a sus pies. Adam no sería tan estúpido de cerrarse a alguien como Ronan.

Se bebió la cerveza de dos tragos, dejándola vacia y abriendo la siguiente.

Gansey era un cabrón por darle esperanzas a Ronan, pero Ronan era aún más gilipollas por creerlas. Ronan sabía que en su vida las cosas buenas nunca duraban, ¿por qué esto habría sido diferente?

Ahora mismo Ronan solo quería apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de su madre y que le prometiera que todo iba a ir bien. Quería dejar de sentirse así, no tenía derecho.

En una rápida sucesión de pensamientos, a cada cual más doloroso, Ronan terminó las cervezas y volvió al coche.

Se iba a casa. A dormir. A intentar soñar. A arreglar el techo de uno de los graneros. A lo que sea.

O por lo menos esa era su intención principal antes de que su mente le llevara a St Agnes. Miró de forma automática a la ventana de Adam, la luz estaba apagada por lo que no estaba en casa. Estaría con James, terminando algo con las manos.

Ronan mordió su amargura y se dirigió a las escaleras que daban paso al apartamento de Adam. Esto se acababa ahora, Ronan no era nadie para impedirle a Adam estar con quien quisiera.

Adam no tardó en aparecer, iba en el coche de alguien, pues su mierda de coche aún seguía muerto en el jardín trasero de Los Graneros.

Ronan apretó los puños al ver la cara de sorpresa de Adam al verle allí. Dijo algo a través de la ventanilla al conductor y este se marcho por donde había venido.

“¿Qué tal con James, Parrish?” Dijo Ronan de forma envenenada, levantándose de los escalones y a consecuencia tambaleándose ligeramente.

“¿Ronan estás borracho? ¿Has conducido borracho hasta aquí?”

“Oh, ¿ahora te preocupas por mi?” Ronan no se estaba portando bien, lo sabía. Pero sus palabras avanzaban más rápido que sus pensamientos.

“¿Cuánto has bebido?” Adam parecia genuinamente preocupado, el muy idiota.

“¿Por qué tengo que contestar tus preguntas cuando tu llevas ignorándome una semana?”

“No te he ignorado, he…”

“Has estado follando con otro. Es James, ¿verdad?”

“Ronan qué di…”

“Tranquilo, lo entiendo.” Ronan le cortó nuevamente, acercándose un paso más cerca de Adam. “Yo tampoco estaría con alguien como yo.”

Adam cogió aire, estaba tratando de mantener la calma y no empezar una pelea con Ronan.

“¿Quieres subir y hablamos más tranquilamente?” Dijo Adam de forma pausada, como si estuviera hablando con un cachorro que pudiera asustarse rápidamente.

“Quiero que me digas a la puta cara que quieres estar con él y no conmigo.”

Adam apretó el puente de su nariz, exalando un suspiro.

“He cogido más turnos en el taller, llevo trabajando más de doce horas seguidas. En una semana me echan de piso y necesito un coche nuevo porque el mio se ha muerto. Quiero estar contigo.”

Ronan se quedó helado ante lo que acababa de escuchar, sintió como todo el alcohol se esfumaba de su cuerpo. Dios, era un puto idiota.

“¿Cómo?”

Adam se acercó a Ronan, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla.

“¿De verdad pensabas que estaba liado con James?”

Ronan se encogió de hombros, no sintiéndose digno de tocar a Adam en respuesta.

“Vamos arriba, no vas a conducir así y tengo que estar de vuelta en el trabajo en seis horas.”

Adam cogió a Ronan de la mano y lo llevó a su dormitorio, sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortado por los celos de Ronan.

“Voy a ducharme, ¿me acompañas?”

Ronan asintió y, nuevamente siguió a Adam esta vez al baño. Quería besarle, pedirle perdón por ser un idiota, por no haber visto las señales. En cambio, se desnudó junto a Adam y se metió con él en la pequeña ducha donde apenas cabían los dos sin rozarse por todas partes.

“Lo siento.” Murmuró Ronan a la nuca de Adam, abrazándole por detrás como tanto le gustaba.

Adam se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y le abrazó de vuelta. Se quedaron así hasta que el agua fría hizo su presencia. Después de secarse, se metieron en la cama, abrazados de nuevo.

Los dedos de Ronan viajaban por el cabello húmedo de Adam, sabía que se había comportado como un idiota y que tenían una conversación pendiente entre ellos, pero Adam tenía la mejilla contra su pecho, y le abraza por la cintura. Todo podría esperar.

Ronan esa noche durmió un total de tres horas, para él era todo un récord. Ya que aún no se sentía del todo seguro de su mente para soñar en la misma cama que Adam, por lo que siempre se sumía en un sueño ligero e intranquilo. Adam seguía con medio cuerpo prácticamente sobre él, pero ahora roncaba suavemente. Asi que Ronan se quedó lo más quieto que pudo, quería que Adam exprimiera al máximo las dos horas de sueño que aún le quedaban.

Su mente empezó a viajar en las posibles formas de proponerle a Adam el plan de vivir juntos. Era lo más inteligente, pero sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado para no ofenderle.

Adam comenzó a removerse sobre su pecho y Ronan volvió a la tarea de acariciarle el cabello con los dedos, buscando que se volviera a dormir.

“¿Qué hora es?” Preguntó Adam con la voz pastosa y los ojos aún cerrados, pasando una de sus piernas por la cintura de Ronan para poder estar aún más juntos.

“Todavia puedes dormir un rato más.” Contestó Ronan pasando la mano libre por el muslo de Adam para afianzar su pierna. “Te despertaré con el tiempo suficiente para desayunar.”

Adam asintió y escondió el rostro en la curva del cuello de Ronan, estaba dormido de nuevo en menos de dos minutos.

Ronan cerró los ojos también, sabiendo perfectamente que él no tendría la suerte como para dormirse.

Siendo fiel a su palabra, un rato más tarde comenzó a dar besos por el cabello de Adam, quitándole la mano del cabello para poder acariciar su cuello. Le gustaban estos momentos donde podía despertar a Adam de forma suave, porque ya que Adam tenía que ir a partirse la espalda en otra jornada de trabajo por lo menos podía empezar bien el día.

“Venga, Parrish…” Ronan subió la mano que tenia en el muslo de Adam hasta su baja espalda. “Es hora de que te levantes.”

Adam comenzó a besar el cuello de Ronan incluso antes de abrir los ojos, a modo de agradecimiento. 

Ronan le abrazó con algo más de fuerza y Adam terminó de colocarse completamente encima de su cuerpo, se despertaba de buen humor cuando tenía el cuerpo de Ronan desnudo contra él.

“Buenos días, Lynch.” Murmuró Adam llevando los besos desde su cuello hasta sus labios, para poder acariciarlos mientras hablaba “¿tienes resaca?”

“Menosprecias mi habilidad para filtrar alcohol desde los 15 años.”

Las manos de Ronan bajaron hasta las nalgas de Adam, era imposible no excitarse al tenerle de aquella manera.

Adam se rió contra los labios de Ronan antes de besarle, profundo y embriagador. Un beso que prometía más y más. Ronan amasó las nalgas de Adam con gusto, mientras Adam comenzaba a mover las caderas contra las de Ronan de forma lenta.

“Parrish…” Ronan masculló rompiendo el beso con un mordisco en el labio inferior de Adam.

“Ssh… Voy a desayunar”

Adam volvió a atrapar los labios de Ronan con los suyos propios sin dar más explicaciones. Esta vez fue él quien rompió el beso en favor de atacar la garganta de Ronan. Trazó un camino desde sus claviculas hasta el pezón derecho, el cual rodeó con su lengua antes de apretar con sus dientes.

Ante eso Ronan gimió con una mezcla de dolor y placer, su erección quedó atrapada entre su cuerpo y el de Adam.

“Muérdeme otra vez.” Jadeó soltando una de las nalgas de Adam para llevar la mano a su cabello, manteniéndole contra su pecho.

Esta vez el mordisco fue acompañado de una pequeña embestida por parte de Adam, lo que hizo que ambos obtuvieran una pequeña fricción en sus duras erecciones.

Adam siguió bajando por el cuerpo de Ronan, alternando entre húmedos besos y pequeños mordiscos. Estaba cubriendo su piel de ligeras marcas rojizas hasta que llegó a la línea de su cintura. En ese momento Adam miró hacia arriba y notó al instante como Ronan le delvovía la mirada, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

“¿Me das de desayunar?” Adam preguntó, frotando su mejilla contra el oscuro vello púbico de Ronan. A diferencia del de Adam que era rubio, el de Ronan tenía un color negro.

Ronan estaba ante la imagen más excitante que había visto nunca. Iba a volverse completamente loco si Adam seguía frotando su cara en su entrepierna.

Encontró la voz en lo más profundo de su ser para poder seguirle el juego, “¿vas a poder comértelo todo?”

Si bien es cierto que la polla de Ronan era ligeramente más pequeña que la de Adam, la suya era algo más gruesa por lo que no tenían nada que envidiar el uno al otro.

Adam asintiendo ante su pregunta se separó unos centimetros para dar espacio a que Ronan pudiera maniobrar.

Ronan tomó su polla por la base y pasó la punta por los labios entreabiertos de Adam, jadeando por la sensación de la suavidad de los labios de Adam contra su sensible punta. Adam sacó la lengua y rodeó su punta con la misma, como habia hecho antes con sus pezones. Ante eso Ronan prácticamente arqueó su espalda.

“Joder, Parrish…” Apretó su mandibula para evitar gemir como si fuera un adolescente cachondo que estaba recibiendo su primera mamada (eso era exactamente lo que era) y de forma lenta comenzó a introducirse en la boca de Adam, dejando que el calor húmedo le inundara por completo.

Adam era un alumno aventajado en todas las materias y aquí no iba a ser lo contrario. Con el impulso propio de la excitación introdujo todo lo que Ronan tenía para darle, una vez que toda la erección de Ronan estaba en su interior comenzó a succionar con suavidad. A medida que la sacaba su lengua iba haciendo formas imposibles en su erección.

Ronan movió sus caderas contra la boca de Adam, introduciéndose nuevamente en su interior y Adam lo acogió con gusto, tragando alrededor.

“Lo estas haciendo muy bien… Eres tan bueno…” Ronan alentó a Adam antes de comenzar a gemir cuando Adam le llevó hasta su garganta “Eres increíble Adam, joder.”

Adam más confiado que nunca por las palabras de Ronan levantó de nuevo sus ojos y los clavó en los de Ronan, cuando hicieron contacto visual Adam succionó con fuerza ahuecando sus mejillas alrededor de la polla de Ronan. Eso hizo que Ronan apretara las sábanas en sus puños, notando como el familiar hormigueo comenzaba a subir sobre sus pies.

“Por el amor de Dios, no pares ahora Adam, trágalo entero.” Ronan era una persona increíblemente vocal cuando estaba cachondo, de eso Adam comenzaba a darse cuenta. Le gustaba hablar, decir guarrerías y sobre todo alabar a Adam.

Adam puso su mejor empeño, chupando, succionando y lamiendo la polla de Ronan con más dedicación que talento. Ronan saltó cuando en un momento Adam se descuidó y los dientes rozaron la sensible piel del glande de Ronan.

Ronan no se quejó en ningún momento pero notó como tiraba de su cabello para sacar la erección de su interior. “Adam…voy a correrme, no puedo más.”

Adam soltó la polla de Ronan de entre sus labios aunque mantuvo la boca abierta y la lengua pegada a su agujero, comenzó a masturbarle de forma rápida notando a los pocos segundos como el líquido caliente se derramaba contra su lengua.

Durante unos instantes en la habitación solo se escucharon los gemidos de Ronan que terminaron con una respiración agitada.

Adam se limpió la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano y subió de nuevo a besar a Ronan, introduciendo la lengua en su boca sin piedad para asegurarse de que se probaba a sí mismo. Ronan le atrapó con gusto y volvió a colocarle encima suya.

“Esta ha sido la mejor mamada de mi puta vida, Parrish. Te lo juro por Dios.”

“Esta ha sido la única mamada de tu vida, Ronan. Además, sé que te he dado con los dientes.”

Ronan se encogió de hombros y volvió a besarle, colando una mano entre medias del cuerpo de ambos.

Adam no tardó en descargarse sobre el abdomen de Ronan y después de una ducha compartida entre besos y risas de bromas estúpidas, se pasaron por una cafetería para desayunar. Ronan era incapaz de quitar la relajada sonrisa de sus labios, viendose muy distinto del Ronan habitual, aún sentía los labios de Adam sobre su polla.

“Vente a vivir conmigo.” Dijo a bocajarro Ronan mientras mordisqueaba una tostada.

Adam se atragantó con su trago de café, dándose unos suaves golpes en el pecho para poder respirar. “¿Qué dices?”

Ronan chasqueó su lengua y se dispuso a explicar “Ayer me dijiste que te echaban de tu dormitorio, ¿verdad? Puedes venirte a vivir conmigo, al fin y al cabo cuando se acabe el verano te irás a la universidad” Ronan ignoró el dolor en su pecho al decir lo último, aplastándolo al fondo de su estómago para seguir hablando con relativa normalidad “Solo será un mes y medio, así tendrás un sitio al que volver en vacaciones, si quieres claro. Además podrás volver a tus turnos normales y dormir como una persona normal.”

Adam pareció meditarlo unos momentos, mientras apuraba su café para poder hacer algo con las manos. Finalmente, y tras lo que a Ronan le pareció una eternidad, Adam finalmente asintió.

“Pero…” _mierda, siempre habia un pero._ “pagaremos las cosas a medias. No viviré de gratis en tu casa.”

“Eso era algo obvio, Parrish.”

No era obvio, Ronan no pensaba cobrarle por vivir en Los Graneros, pero sabía que era la única opción para que Adam aceptara vivir con él. Decidió lanzar un órdago y matar dos pájaros de un tiro. _No te ofendas Sierra._

“Y quizá si me das otra mamada como la de esta mañana pueda soñarte un coche nuevo.”

Ronan alzó ambas cejas, esperando la respuesta. Esta vez se hizo menos de rogar.

“Está bien, mi coche está muerto sin remedio, pero no quiero nada lujoso. Solo un coche normal que me sirva para ir y volver del trabajo.”

A veces Ronan era un cabrón afortunado. Y con Adam le había tocado la puta loteria.


	6. El hogar no es un lugar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿Sabes qué?”   
> Adam le estaba esperando ya con la cena servida y sentada en su sitio, una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Ronan no respondió, sino que alzó una ceja para darle a entender que le estaba escuchando.   
> “Eres un buen padre, Ronan.”   
> “Vete a tomar por el culo, Parrish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madre mía, ya vamos por el capítulo seis.   
> Sinceramente no sé cuánto se va a extender esto, pero de momento quiero seguir yendo poco a poco en el verano de Adam y Ronan, así que seguramente esto se alargue bastantes capítulos más. ¿Quizá siga con otra serie del futuro de la relación cuando Adam se vaya a la universidad? Quién sabe.   
> Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, espero que lo disfrutéis.   
> Como siempre los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y eternamente agradecidos!  
> <3

Después de dejar a Adam en el trabajo, Ronan se fue hacia Los Graneros. No le gustaba dejar a Opal tanto tiempo sin avisar, pero le traía la sorpresa de que Adam iba a vivir con ellos así que supuso que no se enfadaría con él.

Tras buscarla prácticamente por todos los rincones de la casa, la encontró sentada frente a las vacas dormidas.

“Hola, moco.” Ronan se sentó a su lado, jugueteando con el césped que tenían alrededor.

“ _Kerah.”_ Opal le miro por encima de sus largas pestañas, entrecerrando los ojos por el Sol que les daba de frente.

“Has dormido dentro, ¿verdad?”

Opal asintió, sabía que cuando Ronan no estaba ella tenía que dormir en la habitación.

“Tienes que decírmelo con palabras.” Adam, él y las mujeres del 300 de Fox Way estaban intentando enseñarle a Opal a hablar en un idioma que no fuera inglés o el idioma de los sueños de Ronan. Iban poco a poco, pero Opal tenía un aprendizaje rápido.

“Sí. Dentro. En la cama.”

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Ronan pensando en formas de despertar a las vacas y Opal simplemente estando allí a su lado. Luego Opal volvió a hablar, con la que según Ronan era su palabra favorita.

“ _¿Atom?”_ Adam, claro.

“Está trabajando, ¿pero sabes qué?”

Opal negó con la cabeza y ante la ceja alzada de Ronan, se expresó en palabras: “No. ¿Qué es?”

“Adam se viene a vivir aquí.”

Ante eso Opal pareció algo confusa, por lo que Ronan procedió a explicarse con calma.

“Eso significa que va a estar aquí todos los días. Podrás verle siempre que quieras.”

Ronan calló muchas cosas más, cosas que Opal quizá no entendería _significa que voy a poder abrazarle todas las noches._

Opal se tiró a los brazos de Ronan cuando lo comprendió y Ronan la abrazó de vuelta, mentiría si dijera que no se sentía más tranquilo cuando tenía a Opal entre sus brazos.

Después de que Ronan hiciera espacio en su propio armario, fue a buscar a Adam al trabajo. Esta vez Adam había salido antes de que Ronan llegara por lo que se saludaron ya dentro del coche.

“He vuelto a mis horas normales.” Dijo Adam antes incluso de darle un beso a Ronan.

“Oh, bien. Podrás volver a dormir como un ser humano.” Ronan echó el brazo hacia atrás y acarició la nuca de Adam con sus dedos, inclinándose sobre la consola central del coche para besarle la mejilla.

Ronan derrapó sobre el camino de tierra antes de emprender el camino hacia St Agnes, cuanto antes guardaran las cosas de Adam antes podrían mudarse juntos.

“¿Se lo has comentado ya a Opal?” 

Ronan asintió, posando la mano en el muslo de Adam de forma distraída. “Creo que no la he visto tan contenta nunca.”

Adam observó la mano de Ronan en su muslo y colocó la suya propia encima, dejando que ambas manos viajaran a la palanca de cambios cuando Ronan tuvo que cambiar de marchas.

Una vez que llegaron, Adam hizo algo que no era usual en él, tirarse en el colchón a descansar.  
Ronan le observó durante unos segundos antes de sentarse a su lado, pasando una mano por el cabello de Adam.

“No te me pongas de morros, pero… ¿has pensado en dejar alguno de los tres trabajos?”

Adam se mantuvo callado, con la vista fijada en el techo, las bolsas de los ojos se le acentuaban más de lo normas.

“La universidad no se va a pagar sola.”

“Vamos Parrish, sabes de sobra que te van a dar una beca. O las que quieras. Usa estas vacaciones como lo que son… unas vacaciones.”

“Me lo pensaré si consigo alguna beca.”

Eso era lo mejor que Ronan podía conseguir, así que se tumbó a su lado colocó a Adam sobre su pecho. Bailando los dedos en su espalda a forma de caricia.

Adam no tardó en quedarse dormido, a saber cuánto tiempo se hubiera estado reventando a espaldas de Ronan sin quejarse, sin decir nada, siendo un mártir.

Maldito Adam Parrish, Ronan estaba tan enamorado de él que le dolía.

Como era normal, Ronan no se durmió así que dejó divagar su mente. Quizá era buena idea remodelar la habitación de sus padres para poder quedarse con ella y que Adam usara la suya antigua para usarla como estudio cuando viniera de la universidad.

Eso le daría una razón más para volver, ¿verdad?

Le soñaría un escritorio nuevo, una estantería para sus libros y una cómoda silla para que no le doliera el culo de estar sentado estudiando. Si le dolía tendría que ser por otra cosa.

Eso llevó su mente hacía otro lugar por el que tendría que confesarse el Domingo que viene.

Ahora que vivirían juntos pasarían todas las noches con sus mañanas juntos. Podrían estar los días libres de Adam sin hacer nada, solo en la cama, disfrutando el uno del otro.

Ronan había tenido sueños, sueños donde él y Adam se fundían en uno solo. En sus sueños Ronan era quien se introducía en Adam, le desarmaba con sus labios y sus manos.

Mierda, se le estaba poniendo dura.

Cogió aire lentamente y lo expulsó entre sus labios, pero era incapaz de quitarse la imagen mental de Adam gimiendo su nombre.

Necesitaba una solución extrema. Así que pensó en Declan. En Declan regañándole, echándole en cara cosas que no podía evitar.

Fue un remedio casi instantáneo.

Después de que Adam se despertara dejando una mancha de baba en la camiseta de Ronan, se pusieron manos a la obra. Eran un buen equipo y metieron las pocas pertenencias de Adam en varias cajas y como según Ronan no podían irse de ahí sin despedirse como es debido volvieron a la cama y se corrieron el uno sobre las manos del otro.

Llevaron las cajas al maletero de Ronan y se acercaron a la iglesia para dejar las llaves en la oficina.

Empezaban una nueva etapa juntos y, por una vez en su vida, Adam sabía que se dirigía a su verdadero hogar, aunque cualquier sitio podría ser su hogar si Ronan estaba con él.

*

Después de dejar las cajas en la habitación de Ronan, Ronan dirigió a Adam hacía la habitación de sus padres. Solía estar cerrada y Ronan apenas había entrado, pero en su propia habitación no cabría una cama doble.

“He pensado… que podemos usar esta habitación como dormitorio, hay más sitio, tenemos baño propio y así tu podrías usar la mía como estudio.”

Adam estaba a su lado, mirando todo con respeto, sintiéndose gratamente agradecido de que Ronan le diera ese pedazo de confianza. Sabia que no debería ser fácil para él.

“¿Estás seguro, Ronan?”

Ronan asintió y deslizó sus dedos contra los de Adam, descansando su frente en el hombro de Adam. Estaba seguro, pero entrar en esta habitación siempre hacía que su corazón doliera bastante.

Adam y Ronan se quedaron así varios minutos, sujetándose el uno contra el otro.

Cuando bajaron a la cocina para preparar la cena, la puerta de la habitación se quedó abierta.

Ambos estaban inmersos en las tareas, Ronan cocinando y Adam poniendo la mesa, con el sonido de fondo de Opal y Sierra que seguramente estuvieran jugando a perseguirse. Entonces Ronan dejó escapar los pensamientos que llevaba masticando durante semanas.

“¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Parrish?”

“Claro, adelante.” Adam dejó los cubiertos colocados y apoyó la cadera contra la encimera, esperando a que Ronan hablara.

“¿Quieres ser mi novio?”

La mandíbula de Adam descendió casi hasta el suelo. Casi. Y Ronan volvió su atención a las setas que estaba cocinando, intentando aparentar que el corazón no se le iba a salir por la boca.

Adam no tuvo la ocasión de responder porque Opal y Sierra entraron en la cocina, Opal llena de barro, ensuciando todo a su paso.

“¡ _Kerah!”_ Opal parecía afligida, como si se hubiera hecho daño. Y aunque le tenía un cariño especial a Adam, era a Ronan a quien acudía cuando algo iba mal.

Ronan olvidó las setas y se acuclilló a su lado, inspeccionándola rápidamente por si tenía alguna herida.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Te has caído?”

Opal le enseñó las palmas de las manos, mostrándole las pequeñas heridas en ellas, casi parecía que estaba haciendo pucheritos por no llorar.

“¿Puedes terminar tu la cena? Voy a limpiar a Opal.” Le dijo a Adam mientras cogía a Opal en sus brazos, dejando que Sierra se posara en su hombros ya que parecía reacia a separarse de ella.

“Si claro, no te preocupes.”

Opal, Ronan y Sierra marcharon escaleras arriba, el soñador cuidando de sus sueños.

Cuando volvieron los tres Opal parecía más calmada y mucho más limpia, tenía las patas ligeramente húmedas aún.

“¡Hacedme el favor de no volver a ensuciaros!” Bramó Ronan desde la puerta cuando sus sueños volvieron a salir por ella a seguir explorando.

“¿Sabes qué?”

Adam le estaba esperando ya con la cena servida y sentada en su sitio, una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Ronan no respondió, sino que alzó una ceja para darle a entender que le estaba escuchando.

“Eres un buen padre, Ronan.”

“Vete a tomar por el culo, Parrish.” Ronan le tiró la servilleta a la cara mientras se sentaba frente a él, intentando luchar por no sonreír.

“Cuando tu quieras.”

Cenaron en tranquilidad, disfrutando de la primera cena que compartían viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Una vez que estuvieron juntos en la cama Ronan se dedicó a besar el cuello de Adam, colando la mano en sus calzoncillos para terminar de endurecerle con sus caricias.

“¿Lo decías en serio?” Murmuró Ronan frotando ligeramente su erección contra la cadera de Adam.

“¿Uhm?” Adam estaba bastante ocupado jadeando para tener la mente en lo que le preguntaba Ronan, tenía unas manos mágicas el condenado.

“Lo que me has dicho en la cena…” Ronan acompañó su explicación con un mordisco justo en el punto que sabía que Adam tenia sensible en el cuello, se había pasado muchas horas explorando su piel.

“Sí, Ronan.” Las caderas de Adam se alzaron por puro instinto cuando le mordió. “Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, quiero que me folles.”

Ante eso Ronan se quedó casi extasiado, ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado a Adam Parrish pronunciándole esas palabras a él.

Adam capturó los labios de Ronan en un beso ansioso, lamiéndole los labios para que dejara paso a su lengua. Ronan dócil ante los labios de Adam como un cachorro le dejó paso, con sus manos explorando todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Ronan se puso entre las piernas de Adam se dio cuenta de que era ese lugar exacto al que pertenecía su cuerpo. Rompió el beso en favor de saborear la piel del pecho de Adam, pasó la lengua de un lunar a otro formando constelaciones que a ojos de Ronan eran más impresionantes que las del firmamento.

Adam utilizó sus manos para acariciar los hombros de Ronan, instándole en un pedimiento mudo a que se quedara pegado a su piel,

Ronan por su parte siguió el paseo de su lengua, dejando marcas de dientes al lado de otras antiguas. Un primitivo instinto de posesividad le hacía querer marcar a Adam, poder verle el torso y vislumbrar los sitios donde había bailado la lengua de Ronan.

Atrapó el elástico de los boxers de Adam con sus dientes y tironeó de él juguetonamente, aunque terminó por ayudarse de sus dedos para poder bajárselos. Tras quitárselos Ronan se quedó arrodillado entre las piernas de Adam, notando como los nervios se apoderaban ligeramente de su control.

“Eres lo más maravilloso que he visto nunca.” Sentenció colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre los muslos de Adam, para llevarlos a su pecho.

Adam se dejaba hacer, el tacto de Ronan era suave en contraste con sus fuertes músculos.

“Quiero comerte entero.”

“Cómeme Ronan, hazme tuyo.” Adam acercó más las rodillas hacia su pecho, sintiendo como su propia erección comenzaba a humedecerse por el presemen.

Ronan se inclinó casi con reverencia, rodeando con su lengua el glande de Adam saboreando su esencia. No tardó en tener toda la polla de Adam enterrada en su boca con la nariz contra su vello púbico, tragó a su alrededor antes de sacarla poco a poco utilizando sus labios para crear presión contra ella. Adam le recompensó con gemidos que llevaban su nombre, rascándole la nuca con las uñas por la imposibilidad de agarrarse a su cabello.

Besó la unión de sus muslos con sus piernas, se acercó a sus testículos y los atrapó en sus labios hasta que la succión dejó que se introdujeran en su boca. Ante las caderas de Adam tartamudearon buscando más contacto, más humedad, más Ronan.

Y Ronan no le defraudó, nunca lo hacía.

Ronan se ayudó de sus manos para abrir las nalgas de Adam y sin dudar un segundo paso la lengua sobre la entrada de Adam.

“Joder, joder, joder, Ronan.” Adam apretó su mandíbula, intentando destensar sus músculos.

Cuando Ronan penetró a Adam con la punta de su lengua notó como el anillo de músculos se apretaba contra su lengua, impidiendo su entrada a una penetración más profunda. Volvió a pasar la lengua alrededor de su entrada una vez más antes de separarse para poder estirarse y rebuscar entre el cajón para poder coger el lubricante.

“¿Dónde vas?” Preguntó un Adam turbado por la pérdida de contacto con Ronan, rodeándole el cuerpo con sus piernas en un acto involuntario para mantenerlo cerca.

“No puedo follarte sin lubricante, Parrish.” Dijo Ronan enseñándole el tubo de lubricante que había conseguido, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Adam pareció avergonzado pero la sonrisa de Ronan le tranquilizó, esta era solo otra de sus primeras veces. Todo saldría bien.

Una vez que Ronan tuvo la cabeza nuevamente entre los muslos de Adam abrió el lubricante y se puso una generosa cantidad sobre los dedos, acariciando la húmeda entrada de Adam.

“Relájate Adam.” Murmuró Ronan al notar como los músculos de Adam estaban en tensión, comenzó a repartir besos por sus ingles, introduciendo su dedo índice hasta el primer nudillo.

Adam soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, pero sus caderas se movieron solas ante el dedo de Ronan, buscando que fuera más profundo.

Ronan volvió a introducirse la polla de Adam en la boca, queriendo distraerle de la incomodidad que debería estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Dejó que Adam le guiara la cabeza mientras su dedo seguía penetrándole un poco más profundo cada vez.

Cuando le notó lo suficientemente suelto para un dedo, unió el segundo y la nueva presión en su interior hizo que Adam clavara las uñas en sus hombro, presionándole con más fuerza contra su erección.

La boca de Ronan se vio completamente llena de Adam unos segundos hasta que Adam le liberó de su agarre.

“Voy a…” cogió aire pues se le había escapado todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones cuando Ronan dobló los dedos en su interior. “Haz eso, hazlo otra vez.” Suplicó agarrando las sábanas en su puño libre.

Cuando Ronan repitió el movimiento, un rayo de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Adam desde las puntas de sus dedos de los pies hasta la garganta. Intentó avisar a Ronan pero terminó por correrse dentro de su boca y gracias a Dios esta vez Ronan no se atragantó, sino que tragó todo.

Adam se quedó sin aliento cuando Ronan le sacó de su boca, aunque Ronan tenía una sonrisa extasiada en sus labios. Reptó por el cuerpo de Adam sin sacar los dedos de su interior, dejando que fuera ahora Adam quien se follara con ellos a través de los movimientos de sus caderas.

Ronan lamió los labios de Adam antes de besarle, dejando que Adam le mordiera los labios cuando introdujo el tercero de sus dedos.

“¿Estás bien?”

Adam asintió volviendo a besarle, dejando que sus piernas rodearan nuevamente el cuerpo de Ronan para poder pegarle a él.

“Hazlo ya, Ronan.” Jadeó Adam notando como volvía a ponerse duro cuando su polla quedó atrapada entre los cuerpos de ambos.

Ronan de forma lenta y cuidadosa sacó los dedos en su interior y volvió a tomar el bote de lubricante que había quedado olvidado entre las sábanas.

Se alzó para poder quitarse la ropa interior que estaba húmeda y pegajosa en un circulo que delataba su excitación. Puso una generosa cantidad de lubricante sobre su erección, rozando la punta de la misma contra la entrada de Adam.

“Hostia puta…” Ronan se mordió sus propios labios y agarró su polla por la base para poder introducirse de forma lenta dentro de Adam.

“Joder, coño.” Adam volvió a tensarse, pero esta vez fue alrededor de Ronan.

“¿Duele?”

Adam cogió una bocanada de aire antes de poder contestar, y a pesar de eso parecía que seguía sin aliento “No pares, sigue.”

Ronan asintió y se inclinó de nuevo sobre Adam para poder besarle a medida que se introducía en su interior.

“Estás tan apretado, Adam. Te sientes jodidamente bien.” Ronan jadeaba sobre los labios de Adam, incapaz de besarle sin poder gemir. “Eres mi lugar favorito del mundo.”

Adam movió sus caderas en respuesta, dándole vía libre a Ronan para que siguiera penetrándole hasta el interior.

Una vez que sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente unidos esperaron unos segundos para poder besarse, en un beso lleno de lengua y saliva.

Cuando Ronan dio la primera embestida se quedó totalmente rígido, mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas hasta que notó el sabor de la sangre. _NonononoDiosno._

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones en forma de un gemido ahogado, de forma avergonzada, los colores se le empezaron a subir por todo el cuerpo.

Adam abrió mucho los ojos al notar la calidez en su interior, y se quedó muy quieto sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo actuar.

Ronan tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza _no le podía estar pasando esto a él, joder._ Salió del interior de Adam de forma húmeda y Adam notó como el semen de Ronan se deslizaba lentamente fuera de su entrada.

“¿Ronan estás…”

“Lo siento.” Ronan se levantó de la cama, sin decir nada y se dirigió hacia el baño. Cuando Ronan volvió cinco minutos después con una toalla húmeda en la mano, Adam seguía en la cama, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas.

Sin decir nada, Ronan se subió de rodillas al lado de Adam y comenzó a pasar la toalla sobre sus muslos y finalmente por sus nalgas y entre ellas, limpiando los restos de semen y lubricante que comenzaban a quedarse pegajosos.

Ronan estaba avergonzado, incómodo y eso Adam lo notaba en cada movimiento de sus músculos, en la mirada que le rehuía. Cuando terminó de limpiarle Adam se incorporó en la cama, notando un leve dolor entre sus nalgas por el que frunció el ceño.

“Ronan no pasa nada.” Murmuró Adam quitándole la toalla de entre las manos para dejarla sobre el suelo y así poder coger las manos de Ronan sobre las suyas.

“Me he corrido sin ni siquiera follarte, Parrish. Me quiero morir de la puta vergüenza.” Ronan seguía con la mirada baja, ahora manteniéndola sobre sus manos unidas.

Adam apoyó sus labios sobre el hombro de Ronan, sabía que no había gran cosa que pudiera decir para que Ronan se sintiera mejor en aquellos momentos.

“Ha sido la primera vez que lo hacíamos. Es normal. Ha sido maravilloso, por favor no dejes que eso manche el recuerdo. Por favor.” Adam tiró hacia atrás de Ronan suavemente hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados de nuevo. Esta vez fue Adam quien mantuvo a Ronan contra su pecho.

Ronan se acurrucó contra el pecho de Adam, dejándose envolver, dejándose querer.

“Sí.” Dijo Adam tras unos minutos de silencio.

Ronan frunció el ceño, “¿sí?”

“La pregunta de antes, cuando entró Opal llena de barro. Si. Ronan quiero ser tu novio. Aunque novio sea una palabra muy pequeña para lo que siento cuando estoy contigo.”

Y así el nudo del estómago de Ronan se deshizo. Abrazó a Adam, lo abrazó más fuerte y Adam le abrazó de vuelta, le sostuvo en sus brazos y evitó que Ronan se cortara con los pedazos rotos de su interior que amenazaban con salir.

No se dijeron más palabras aquella noche, no hacía falta.


	7. El primer paso es soñar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam tenía 19 lunares en la espalda y Ronan los había memorizado todos. Le gustaba besarlos, hacer caminos con sus dedos de uno a otro y los contaba como si fueran estrellas, imaginando figuras en ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que dije que actualizaría cada dos días más o menos, pero me precipité al decirlo y el bloqueo no me ha permitido hacerlo 

Adam tenía 19 lunares en la espalda y Ronan los había memorizado todos. Le gustaba besarlos, hacer caminos con sus dedos de uno a otro y los contaba como si fueran estrellas, imaginando figuras en ellos.

“¿Qué haces, Ronan?” Preguntó Adam con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y los brazos enterrados debajo.

Habían ido a echarse la siesta, Ronan poco a poco iba consiguiendo aquellos pequeños y preciados momentos de relajación con Adam. En realidad ninguno de ellos dos dormía, pero usaban esos ratos para hablar de tonterías, ver alguna película o llenarse de besos mutuamente.

“Cuento estrellas.” Murmuró Ronan paseando los labios por la piel de los hombros de Adam. Ronan nunca había sido un gran fan del calor, pero desde que ese calor le permitía tener a Adam medio desnudo en su cama le estaba cogiendo un poco el gusto.

Esa noche Adam tenía uno de sus raros turnos de noche en la fábrica así que Ronan podría aprovechar aquella noche para soñar el coche.

Ambos estaban aletargados, con la placidez producida después del orgasmo y Ronan prácticamente se enroscó alrededor del cuerpo de Adam. Quizá era un poco empalagoso, pero solo lo era con Adam y Adam no se lo diría a nadie así que estaba todo bien.

“Ojalá no tuviera que ir a trabajar.”

“No tienes porqué hacerlo.”

“Ya hemos hablado de eso…”

Es verdad, habían hablado largo y tendido. Habían discutido. Se habían gritado y habían arreglado las cosas como estaban aprendiendo a hacerlo, agachando las orejas y lamiéndose las heridas el uno al otro.

Se quedaron así, Adam disfrutando del peso de Ronan sobre su cuerpo y Ronan saboreando la espalda de Adam.

“Ten cuidado esta noche.” Le pidió Adam girando su rostro levemente para poder enfrentar el de Ronan. Adam sabía que Ronan intentaría no soñar si ambos dormían en la misma cama y estaba siendo cada vez más visible que Ronan necesitaba urgentemente hundirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Ronan levantó los labios de la piel de Adam para poder mirarle, con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. “Prometo no morirme.”

“Más te vale, te he visto hacerlo y no es nada agradable.”

Ronan se alzó con la ayuda de sus brazos y dejó un cariñoso beso sobre los labios de Adam, antes de volver a su tarea de llenar su espalda de besos. Pero esta vez empezó por su hombro derecho y de ahí hizo un camino de besos hacia el izquierdo, asegurándose de que su nuca era tratada como se merecía. Bajó por toda su espalda mientras le acariciaba los costados con las palmas de las manos y cuando llegó a los hoyuelos que tenía Adam en la espalda los rodeó con su lengua, notando como la piel de Adam se erizaba bajo sus toques.

“Ronan… tengo que irme a trabajar.” Gimoteó Adam en protesta al darse cuenta del camino que estaban tomando los labios de Ronan sobre su cuerpo.

“Déjame mimarte un poco.” Ronan ya tenía su cuerpo prácticamente entre las piernas abiertas de Adam y su mano viajando entre sus nalgas para poder acariciar su entrada con la yema de los dedos, notar como se contraía era algo que casi lanzaba a Ronan al orgasmo.

Ronan mordió la parte que juntaba su nalga con el muslo y se aseguró de dejar una pequeña marca que después se aseguró de besar.

Ante eso Adam movió sus caderas contra Ronan, intentando separarse del colchón de la cama. Ronan le ayudó a ello, dejándole en una posición más que apetecible.

Ronan separó las nalgas de Adam con sus manos y comenzó a comérselo de forma casi literal. Adam ahogó los gemidos contra la almohada y notó como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar por la sensación de tener a Ronan con la lengua dentro de su culo.

Ronan se presionó más contra él, haciendo sonidos húmedos a medida que se tragaba a Adam. Cuando la saliva comenzó a humedecerle la barbilla, alejó su lengua del interior del agujero de Adam y la sustituyó por uno de sus dedos.

“ _Agggg_ Ronan sí, así, joder, hazlo con tus dedos.” Ronan no pudo más que sonreír ante las palabras de Adam y unió su lengua a los movimientos de su dedo que le penetraba con lentitud, abriéndose pasó a través de los apretados músculos de Adam.

La polla de Adam comenzó a gotear preseminal contra las sábanas deshechas. Sabía que solo necesitaba un par de sacudidas para correrse, pero su mente se quedó en blanco cuando Ronan introdujo otro dedo y alcanzó el nudo que deshacía a Adam.

La mano de Adam voló hacía su erección y comenzó a masturbarse con rapidez, moviendo sus caderas hacía atrás con cada toque, dejando que Ronan profundizara cada vez más en su interior. Adam no tardó en correrse sobre su propia palma, apretando los dedos que Ronan tenía en su culo con fuerza, imaginando como sería sentir la palpitante polla de Ronan nuevamente en su interior. La mente y la boca de Adam solo iban en una dirección y se desplomó sobre el colchón cuando su interior se vio liberado.

“Parrish, date la vuelta.” Adam escuchó la voz Ronca y profunda de Ronan como si estuviera muy lejano, pero rodó sobre su cuerpo para enfrentarse a un Ronan con los labios hinchados y húmedos y la polla enrojecida en su mano. Estaba de rodillas a su lado, y se sacudía con ligereza aunque su expresión le delataba.

“Quiero correrme encima tuya. Déjame correrme en tu cara, Adam.” Tras el asentimiento de Adam, Ronan pasó una pierna por encima de su cuerpo, quedándose prácticamente sobre su pecho.

Adam notó el peso de las pelotas de Ronan sobre su esternón, caliente y pesadas. Ronan le miraba con esa mirada que solo reservaba para él, tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

Adam abrió la boca, con la lengua ligeramente fuera para poder atrapar la inminente corrida de Ronan. Eso fue más que suficiente para mandar a Ronan al precipicio de una sacudida. Apretó su mandíbula pero un gemido se escapó desde lo más hondo de su cuerpo mientras se corría sobre la lengua de Adam Parrish.

Se exprimió con las últimas sacudidas, viendo como los hilos blancos iban más allá de la boca de Adam, manchando sus mejillas. Ronan esfumó la niebla de su mente para capturar esa imagen mental para el resto de su vida. Adam tragó satisfecho, incluso aquellos restos que Ronan recogió de su mejilla con el dedo, lo lamió, lo rodeó con su lengua y lo dejó mojado de su saliva.

Ronan se dejó caer a un lado porque sus muslos comenzaban a acalambrarse, con una sonrisa satisfecha y acogiendo a Adam bajo su brazo cuando se abrazó a su costado.

“Parrish, si no dejas de correrte en las sábanas vamos a quedarnos pronto sin recambios.”

Adam soltó una carcajada que le brotó desde su estómago hasta sus labios en una explosión del maravilloso sonido que era Adam Parrish riéndose.

“No te preocupes, Lynch. La próxima vez me correré en tu cara.”

Ronan no pudo más que unirse a él en la risa, los dos cuerpos se quedaron vibrando en consonancia hasta que Adam prácticamente obligó a Ronan a salir de la cama.

*

Cuando Ronan volvió a Los Graneros después de dejar a Adam, se aseguró de que Opal y Sierra estuvieran por ahí cerca. Cogió una de las revistas de coches que tenía de hace años y se empapó de ella, fijándose en los componentes del coche. Quería soñar un coche sencillo, seguro y que le sirviera a Adam. Si por Ronan fuera le soñaría el mejor coche del momento, pero Adam le había dejado muy claro que no aceptaría otra cosa más que algo básico y útil. Maldito cabezota.

Se metió en uno de los graneros más amplios encerrándose por dentro para nada de lo que saliera de su sueño pudiera salir. Antes de acomodarse sobre un viejo colchón que había, le mandó un mensaje a Adam.

**(22:21)**

**Todavía noto tu sabor en mi boca. No te dejes el alma trabajando. Te veo por la mañana.**

Dejó el móvil a un lado y apenas tardó diez minutos en sumirse en el mundo de los sueños, llevaba sin soñar en condiciones desde que Gansey murió por lo que la energía le hervía en la sangre.

Cuando llegó el coche ya estaba allí, pero también había alguien más.

Kavinsky.

“¿Qué coño haces aquí?”

“Es tu sueño, tío. Yo estoy muerto, ¿recuerdas?”

Claro que lo recordaba, lo recordaba vivamente.

Kavinsky se acercó al coche pero ante la afilada mirada de Ronan retrocedió.

“¿Es para tu novio, verdad?”

Ronan asintió, andando alrededor del coche para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio.

“Menuda suerte tiene el cabronazo.”

“¿Por tener un coche soñado?”

“Por tenerte a ti.”

Kavinsky se apoyó en el lateral del coche mientras Ronan inspeccionaba el interior del capó. El número de bastidor tenia una fecha escrita, la fecha en la que Adam y Ronan se dieron su primer beso. Mierda Ronan era un idiota romántico. Cerró el capó dejándolo caer y se apoyó al lado de Kavinsky.

“Tienes que dejarme ir, colega.” Ronan miró al suelo, notando el olor a humo del cigarrillo de Kavinsky. “Ahora estás bien con Parrish, no necesitas autodestruirte, ni me necesitas para que te dé una paliza cada vez que necesitas soltar adrenalina.”

Ronan sabía todo aquello, ya no estaba enfadado todo el tiempo e incluso soportaba las conversaciones con Declan. Bueno, siempre que duraran menos de dos minutos. Pero era un avance.

Kavinsky era la parte destructiva de Ronan y él sabía que nunca se iría del todo, Ronan estaba maldito por dentro.

“Supongo que ahora tendré que enfrentarme a mi mismo yo solo.”

“Sí, supongo que sí. Pero estarás bien.”

Kavinsky se separó del coche y le dio a Ronan un golpe en el hombro.

“Nos vemos en el otro lado, capullo. Espero que tardes mucho en venir.”

Y así Kavinsky se fue y Ronan se quedó solo en su mundo.

*

Cuando Ronan fue a buscar a Adam fue con su nuevo coche, incluso le había puesto un lazo rojo sobre el volante.

Adam salió de la fábrica con el Sol y vio la figura de Ronan. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, unas botas militares y unos pantalones desgastados. Además de por la evidencia del coche, Adam supo que Ronan había soñado. Sus músculos estaban menos tensos y las ojeras de sus ojos se encontraban casi translúcidas. Pero algo en su rostro estaba mal.

Ronan ni siquiera le saludó antes de rodearle con sus brazos, aferrándose a él como si Adam fuera quien sostenía su mundo. Adam le abrazó de vuelta, sorprendido por aquel comportamiento.

“¿Está todo bien, Ronan?”

Ronan murmuró una afirmación y dejó descansar su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Adam. “Sólo un fantasma del pasado.”

Se quedaron así abrazos mientras los primeros rayos de Sol les bautizaban y después Ronan se separó, abriendo los brazos hacia el coche “¡ _Tachán!”_

Adam se quedó mirando el coche con una sonrisa, era de un gris brillante y lo rodeó pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la carrocería.

“Eres increíble Ronan, jodidamente increíble.”

Ronan se acercó a él y le tendió las llaves del coche, las cuales Adam aceptó con una sonrisa.

“Te pagaré la gasolina que le has echado para llegar aquí.”

“¿Gasolina? Vamos, Parrish. La gasolina es para los gilipollas que no tienen a un soñador en sus vidas.”


	8. Las lágrimas de Adam Parrish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo nos adentramos un poco en la nebulosa que es la mente de Adam Parrish. Sus miedos, emociones y sus emociones que se han ido convirtiendo en miedos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es algo menos obsceno de lo habitual y un poco más "sensible" Porque estos chicos además de estar cachondos también están aprendiendo a quererse.   
> ¡Disfrutad!   
> Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos <3

Cuando Adam se despertó, estaba solo en la cama. Seguramente Ronan ya estaba trabajando en sus cosas aunque el Sol apenas estaba saliendo. 

Una vez que estuvo duchado bajó hacia la cocina, donde se encontró el desayuno ya preparado. Adam no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca. Cogió el vaso de zumo y salió hacia el jardín. Opal y Ronan estaban agachados en el suelo, removiendo entre la tierra y Adam supuso que estaban plantando algo.

Se acercó a ellos, disfrutando del frescor que le otorgaba la mañana.

“Buenos días.” Saludó una vez que estuvo detrás de ellos.

“ _¡Atom!”_ Opal se levantó de un salto con las manos y la cara manchada de tierra y se aferró a la cintura de Adam.

“Buenos días, Parrish.” Dijo Ronan mientras Adam pasaba su mano libre entre los mechones rubios de Opal.

“Estamos fabricando plantas.”

“¿Fabricando? ¿Quieres decir plantando?” Preguntó Adam algo confundido. Si bien era cierto que Opal avanzaba rápidamente en su conocimiento, aún se le atravesaban algunos conceptos.

Opal miró a Ronan dubitativa, esperando a que fuera él quien confirmara o desmintiera aquello que estaban haciendo.

“Sí, mocosa. Estamos plantando. Y ahora vuelve a mover tu culo aquí y ayúdame.”

Opal soltó a Adam de forma obediente y volvió a su sitio al lado de Ronan.

Adam por su parte se acercó a Ronan y se agachó levemente para dejar un beso sobre su sien.

“Te has levantado pronto, Ronan.”

“Quiero terminar el huerto antes de ponerme con lo de la habitación de mis padres. Y si me quedaba contigo en la cama no te dejaría salir en todo el día.”

Adam no pudo evitar reírse con suavidad, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás del vaso de zumo.

Una vez que Adam se encontró en la cocina nuevamente, empezó a recogerla y a fregar los cacharros sucios que había en el fregadero. Estaba secándose las manos con el trapo cuando notó como su teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

“¡Hola, Adam!” Canturreó Maura al otro lado de la línea.

“Hey, ¿todo bien?”

“Sí, sí, llamaba para decirte que esta mañana el cartero ha venido y ha dejado unas cartas para ti.”

A Adam se le cayó el estómago a los pies, solo había una razón por la cual llegarían cartas a casa de Blue. Eran las respuestas de las universidades a las que había postulado. Decidió poner el 300 de Fox Way como dirección ya que hacerlo en el parque de caravanas era algo impensable, y Adam no veía al cartero llegando a Los Graneros.

“Oh…esto…” Adam comenzó a balbucear, con el corazón amenazando con explotar dentro de su pecho. “Puedo… iré ahora mismo a por ellas.”

“Genial, cielo. Aquí te esperamos.”

Adam guardó su teléfono con manos temblorosas y prácticamente salió corriendo a la puerta de la casa, cogió las llaves de su coche que estaban en el cuenco y antes de pensar en avisar a Ronan ya estaba montado en el coche.

Llegó al 300 de Fox Way en un tiempo récord, tomó un par de bocanadas de aire antes de golpear la puerta con sus nudillos.

Maura le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, leyendo el nerviosismo de Adam sin necesidad de poderes psíquicos.

“Pasa, Adam.” Maura se apartó de la puerta, dejándole el camino libre hacia el interior de la casa.

Adam entró y se dirigió a la cocina, allí le estaban esperando cuatro sobres con distintivos de diferentes universidades y una taza de té.

“¿Debería abrirlos ahora?” Murmuró Adam mientras se sentaba en la silla y envolvía sus dedos alrededor de la taza, si cogía las cartas todo se volvería realidad y no habría marcha atrás.

Maura se sentó a su lado, acercándole la taza con delicadeza. Adam probó un sorbo y al sentir el líquido contra su lengua, todo su cuerpo se relajó al instante.

“Ábrelas cuando estés listo.”

Adam se terminó el té mientras escuchaba a Maura hablar sobre diversas cosas, aunque, para ser sinceros no le prestó gran atención. Miraba los sobres fijamente, como si así fueran a desaparecer o algo.

Tomó los sobres en sus manos y se despidió de Maura con un abrazo sincero, se sentía tranquilo hasta que la puerta de la casa se cerró a su espalda.

En lugar de dirigirse a Los Graneros tomó la carretera y se fue al punto más alto, donde podía ver toda Henrietta sentado en el capó de su coche.

Se sentó cómodamente y se dispuso a abrir las cartas con dedos temblorosos.

Después de abrirlas Adam lloró.

En su doceavo cumpleaños su padre le dio una paliza, simplemente por estar sentado en el sofá. Y Adam no lloró.

Su padre le dejó inconsciente y sordo de un golpe. Y Adam no lloró.

Pero en ese momento Adam lloró como si fuera un niño, llorando todo lo que no se le había permitido llorar en su vida.

Había sido aceptado en todas las universidades con becas completas. Podría estudiar, salir de allí. Pero salir significaba también dejar a Ronan y entonces Adam lloró más.

Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero vio el Sol moverse por todo el cielo.

Cuando volvió al interior del coche tenía los ojos rojos y el corazón dando tumbos.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado el móvil en el asiento del pasajero del coche hasta que vio la pantalla parpadear.

Mierda.

**20 llamadas perdidas de Ronan, tres del taller, cinco de Maura.**

**Y un montón de mensajes en cadena de Ronan.**

**(10:30) RONAN**

**Te has ido de casa sin avisar, capullo.**

**(11:13) RONAN**

**¿Dónde estás, idiota?**

**(11:15) RONAN**

**Si vienes pronto podemos besarnos un rato antes de que te vayas a trabajar.**

**(12:28) RONAN**

**Me estás haciendo usar el puto móvil más de lo necesario.**

**(13:45) RONAN**

**He llamado a Maura y me ha dicho que has estado en su casa.**

**(13:46) RONAN**

**¿Necesitas que vaya a por ti?**

**(14:19) RONAN**

**Dame una señal para saber que estás bien.**

**(15:06) RONAN**

**Voy a soñarte un puto localizador y a metértelo por el culo.**

**(15:42) RONAN**

**Más te vale no estar muerto.**

**(16:11) RONAN**

**Por favor no estés muerto.**

**(17:32) RONAN**

**Me siento un acosador pero en el taller me han dicho que no te has presentado hoy.**

En cuanto terminó de leer, Adam llamó a Ronan de inmediato. Y Ronan lo cogió al primer toque, debía tener el móvil en la mano.

“¡ADAM! ¿Estás bien?”

“Si, Ronan. Estoy bien…”

“La madre que te parió, ¡me he recorrido toda la puta Virginia pensando que estabas en alguna puta zanja!”

Adam se sintió mal de inmediato, nunca había escuchado a Ronan tan angustiado. Ni siquiera cuando perdió su chaqueta de cuero favorita y amenazó a medio Anglioby hasta recuperarla.

“Lo siento, te lo explicaré en cuanto llegue a casa.”

Cortó la llamada antes de escuchar la réplica de Ronan, pero antes de poner el coche en marcha mandó un mensaje a su jefe para disculparse por no aparecer en el trabajo.

Cuando se adentró en el camino de Los Graneros pudo vislumbrar una figura negra, sin duda Ronan. Una vez que estuvo aparcado pudo distinguir los destalles, tenía a Sierra sobre su hombro y estaba de brazos cruzados, luciendo una mirada que podía hacer llorar a hombres adultos.

Adam desvió su mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor para darse cuenta de que los signos de que había llorado seguían ahí. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, las pestañas húmedas y de repente recordó porque cuando era niño había dejado de llorar. Siempre quedaban señales.

Salió del coche con los sobres en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se acercó a Ronan. Su mirada no era de enfado, era de preocupación y había una fina línea que distinguía esos dos rostros. Una línea en forma de ceño fruncido.

Sierra le dio un picotazo a Ronan en la oreja, pidiendo permiso para volar hacia el hombro de Adam. Y una vez que Ronan hizo un gesto con su mano Sierra voló, dando un par de vueltas a su alrededor antes de posarse encima. Siempre fiel a su soñador y a las cosas que amaba.

“Ronan, yo…”

“¿Has estado llorando?” Interrumpió Ronan quedándose a un paso de él, acariciando los surcos irritados que habían quedado en la suave piel de debajo de sus ojos. “¿Estás bien? ¿Quién te ha hecho daño? Te juro que le mataré.”

Sonaba genuinamente preocupado, y su roce era tan suave y protector que Adam no pudo evitar a romper a llorar. Otra vez.

Ronan le abrazó contra su pecho, susurrando palabras de consuelo y mostrando una ternura que solo estaba permitida para dos personas en el mundo y para lo que sea que fuera Opal. Adam se sintió abrumado por las sensaciones que le asfixiaban y abrazó a Ronan como si fuera lo único que pudiera mantener sus piezas unidas. En cierto sentido lo era.

Cuando Adam se relajó Ronan lo dejó ir de entre sus brazos, pero manteniendo siempre el contacto con él por su volvía a derrumbarse.

“Creo que tenemos que hablar.”

Nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras, el poco color de la piel de Ronan desapareció. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y su respiración se congeló.

“¿Vas a…Quieres…dejarme?” Ronan musitó con la voz pequeña, como si tuviera miedo de que esas palabras salieran de sus labios.

“¿Qué? ¡No!” Adam se apresuró a explicar, siendo ahora él quien le puso las manos sobre las mejillas. “Vamos dentro, por favor.”

Ronan asintió y tomó los dedos de Adam antes de meterse dentro de la casa, dejando que Sierra volara libre por la propiedad.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados, uno en frente del otro Adam sacó los papeles ahora arrugados de su bolsillo trasero y se las tendió a Ronan.

Ronan leyó por encima y su sonrisa se iba haciendo más y más amplia a medida que leía las aceptaciones de Adam.

“¡Adam! ¡Te han aceptado en todas! ¡Te han aceptado en el puto Harvard!”

Esta vez el abrazo fue más fuerte, producido por un impulso en el que Ronan prácticamente aplastó a Adam contra su pecho murmurando una y otra vez _estoy tan jodidamente orgulloso de ti, Parrish. Mi novio es un puto estudiante de Harvard becado._

Cuando se separaron la sonrisa de Ronan vaciló, al darse cuenta de que Adam no parecía estar feliz.

“¿Por qué has llorado?”

Adam se tomó unos segundos para intentar recolocar sus pensamientos.

“No pensaba que me fueran a aceptar en todas… Están tan lejos de aquí.”

“Pero eso es algo bueno, ¿no? Es lo que tu querías, huir de aquí.”

“Supongo que eso fue antes de lo nuestro, no quiero estar lejos de ti, Ronan.”

Ante eso Ronan frunció el ceño, no podía ser cierto que Adam estuviera dudando ahora de su ingreso en la universidad. No por alguien como Ronan. No por él.

“Llevas machacándote por esto toda la vida, no voy a permitir que ahora tires tu futuro por la borda y no vayas a la universidad.”

“No he dicho que no vaya a ir, pero quizá podría ir a alguna de Virginia. Ya sabes, ir y venir todos los días.”

Fue ahora cuando Ronan tomó el rostro de Adam entre sus manos e hizo que le mirara fijamente a los ojos.

“Escúchame, Parrish. No vas a ir a ninguna universidad de mierda de Virginia cuando el puto Harvard te quiere con ellos. Mierda, prácticamente van a financiarte los años que estés estudiando allí. Yo iré a verte y tu vendrás a casa. Incluso nos soñaré unos móviles mejores para que podamos vernos por las noches.” Tras decir esto, Ronan se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de Adam, muy suavemente. “Vete Adam.” _Si quieres a alguien déjalo libre, ¿no?_ Y Ronan quería a Adam, joder, le quería de una forma que no sabría explicar. Y entonces lo dijo, “Te quiero, Adam.”

Ronan notó como la respiración de Adam tartamudeaba unos instantes, antes de verle sonreír con los ojos vidriosos. Con las emociones a flor de piel. Sintiéndose más desnudo que cualquier noche que pasaba con Ronan entre sus piernas. Pero también más protegido, más cuidado y más querido que nunca.

“Me voy a ir. Pero nunca voy a separarme de ti, ni de Opal. Te quiero, Ronan. Y voy a quererte estando en la misma cama que miles de kilómetros de distancia.”

Entonces Adam acortó la distancia de centímetros que los separaba y besó a Ronan para sellar su promesa. Una promesa que ambos sabían que no iba a romperse jamás.


End file.
